Blessed With A Curse
by condesce
Summary: Monsters are real... and they didn't just hide in your closet or under your bed. Too bad they came in the form of Antonio Fernandez Carriedo- a Spaniard too sexy for his own good. / AU Vampire!AntonioxLovino / REUPLOADED
1. Chapter 1

_Warnings: Yaoi, vampire sexytiems, Twilight bashing and Lovino's ridiculously foul mouth._

**Helloo guys! :'D**_  
_

**As you are probably aware, this story got deleted a little while back due to the fact that the rating was not suitable or some BS OTL. I did try and get the story back but my emails have been ignored (twice!) so I'm just like FUCK IT (oooh look, I used a BAD WORD, sue me!) and I've decided to reupload. I dunno if you guys still care about this, but I'm reuploading anyway. The rest of the chapters are still on my deviantART but I'm putting it back here anyway because of reasons... and stubbornness.**

**Anyways, enjoy... again :'D**

* * *

_Chapter 1._

"Ve, Lovi! Why do we have to walk so fast?" Feliciano whined as he tried to catch up with his brother. Lovi... or Lovino, as he preferred to be called, huffed from a few paces away from his whining younger twin and replied haughtily, "Because it's dark, cold and I'm hungry damnit! Now hurry the fuck up! I'm not waiting for you again!"

The other Italian brother hurried to catch up and he fell in step with Lovino. He nervously looked at the other male and despite his bad mood, he struck up conversation, "Ve, Lovi! Don't you think it was nice that we got let off work early tonight? That means I get to talk to Ludwig longer—"

"Why do you still talk to that bastard?" Lovino asked with a scowl. He really didn't like his brother's new boyfriend Ludwig. He hated him from day one... the moment he heard that _ridiculous _German accent, the Italian decided he loathed him. He absolutely loathed him and no whining Feliciano did could ever change his mind. Not now, not ever- his mind was made up and he decided that he would hate the man forever and always.

"Because he's nice and he looks after me! He can be mean sometimes but he can be nice most of the time," Feliciano gushed happily and he now had a slight spring in his step. Lovino raised an eyebrow at his brother's behaviour and he sighed.

"He's a stupid potato bastard and I hate him. I don't know why you like him so much..."

"I told you, fratello!" Feliciano smiled happily, almost dreamily, "He's nice to me and he's really good in bed! He—"

"Feliciano!" Lovino shouted and clamped his hands over his ears, "I did NOT need to know that!"

Feliciano blinked but shrugged it off. Lovino walked a faster and kept his hands over his ears as he did so. When he noticed that Feliciano was lagging behind, he removed his hands from his ears and he looked behind him, "Feliciano! Hurry up! I'm not waiting for you! Do you want to get kidnapped?"

The threat of this seemed to scare the younger twin and he hurried to the safety of his brother's side.

"You won't let them, right fratello?" he asked, his amber eyes wide. Lovino snorted.

"I might... if you carry on talking about the kraut like that..."

"You're so grumpy, Lovi..." Feliciano stated and moved closer to his brother, "You should smile more."

"Fuck you."

The two brothers rounded a corner and walked down the small street. The two of them lived together in a small apartment and neither of them could afford anything better. Their grandfather had recently passed away and he'd left them some money but the family was poor anyway so it wasn't much. Lovino, being the oldest, took responsibility of the money and kept it locked away, using it only to help them pay the bills and rent. The brothers worked in a pasta restaurant not far from where they lived- a fifteen minute walk at the most- and it was that money that enabled them to have a social life... well, Feliciano anyway. Lovino didn't make friends easily so he usually just stayed home.

Lovino punched the code to the door and pushed it open. He and Feliciano walked to the elevator and he pressed the button to their floor. As they stepped into the elevator, he tuned out Feliciano's constant chatter about Ludwig and pasta... he sighed and looked at the wall ahead of him, wishing the fucking elevator would hurry up.

When it finally reached their floor, Lovino pulled his brother out of the elevator and walked to their apartment. He sighed; from his left he could hear a heated argument between the couple that lived a few doors away from them. He could hear the British male shouting all sorts of obscenities and his American partner shouting back that he didn't have a clue what he was saying.

"Ve... it's such a shame they argue all the time," Feliciano sighed as he and Lovino reached their apartment. Lovino unlocked the door for them both and walked inside. Tossing his jacket on the chair, he snorted at Feliciano's statement.

"Yeah, well... they'll shut up eventually..." he said and moved to the kitchen area to get himself something to drink. Feliciano was about to answer when his pocket started to vibrate. He retrieved his phone and looked at the ID before smiling happily, "It's Ludwig!" he squealed in delight and answered the phone in a bright tone, "Ciao Ludwig! ...Ve, work was good... si... si... really...?" Lovino tuned him out again as Feliciano wandered around the apartment talking then to his room.

Lovino was left alone again and he was greeted with silence. The clock on the kitchen wall ticked loudly and eventually it started to irritate him, "Shut the fuck up..." he muttered but the clock continued to tick away, mocking him somewhat. He scowled at it and decided that sitting around here wouldn't help so he walked back to his room and slammed the door. An angry shout emitted from the apartment next door. Stupid Turkish bastard... Lovino could slam his door if he wanted to.

He flopped down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. He couldn't help but wonder if his life was supposed to be this boring. Sure, he could go out and hit on girls- they loved him and were always besotted with him- but whenever his temper took a turn for the worst, their interest soon disappeared. Lovino rolled his eyes and sat up once again. Life was so fucking boring!

Lovino had work again the next night. This was one of those shifts he didn't share with Feliciano and to be honest, he was glad. Feliciano's constant chatter drove him crazy and he had to live with the guy! He honestly didn't know how he was still sane after all this time.

"Fratello, I'm leaving!" he called as he grabbed his bag. He heard Feliciano shout something in return, but he didn't stick around to continue listening to the rest. He grabbed his jacket and walked out of the apartment. The British man from across the hall had stopped shouting an hour ago and everything was quiet as Lovino walked to the elevator. He pressed the button form the ground floor and when it finally stopped he walked out of the apartment building and down the street.

He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and huffed as he walked into the cool night. The sun had just set but the sky was still alight with that reddish-pink glow. Lovino found himself looking up at it, wondering how beautiful it looked—he blinked as his thoughts stopped short. Why the fuck did he just think of something like that? He shook his head as he cursed under his breath. He kicked a stone down the narrow street and continued to do so as he turned a corner.

He stopped short, and to be honest Lovino didn't know how it happened, but before he knew what was going on, someone stepped out a few metres away from him. He couldn't make out the person's features just yet, as he wasn't close enough but he did take a few steps back.

Shit, was he going to get robbed? Or perhaps his fate would be worse?

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked harshly. He got ready to run; there was no way he was going to take on someone who could potentially hurt him more! However the reply he got was not one he was expecting.

"Aw, that's not very nice!" the man replied in a clear Spanish accent. Lovino narrowed his eyes but kept his distance. He couldn't pass him without getting too close- the street was too narrow- so he would have to wait for the man to move... but he didn't look as though he were going to.

"I didn't say I was fucking nice, you bastard! Now move so I can pass!" Lovino spat, but the man refused to move. In fact, he started to move closer, "Hey!" Lovino snapped and took a step back. He blinked and his breath caught in his throat when the man was now inches away from him. How did he...?

There was no other way to describe this man other than beautiful. His skin was tan and his green eyes sparkled. His wavy brown hair lifted slightly with the soft evening breeze. Even in the shadows, the Italian could see that the man was smiling... and he noticed a set of very long and very sharp canine teeth.

Lovino's eyes widened and when he attempted to take another step back, the man pushed him up against the wall. The Italian struggled but the man held him firmly against the hard concrete building and now Lovino was starting to get irritated.

"Let me go! If you're going to rob me, just fucking do it!"

The man blinked and tilted his head to the side almost innocently. Then he smiled again. It was bright and happy and Lovino may have liked it if the man didn't have those sharp teeth.

The Spaniard leaned in and without a word, he inhaled deeply. Lovino found himself blushing; just what the fuck was this guy doing. Lovino was scared... like, actually shitting himself standing here while this random stranger took in his scent. He wanted to push him away... fuck, he wanted to push him away so bad but his body froze and his muscles wouldn't respond. He could only stare wide eyed at the man as he inhaled again. When he finally moved away, he continued to smile and Lovino found his voice.

"What the fuck was that?"

"My name's Antonio, what's yours?" the Spanish man asked happily. He continued to keep Lovino pinned to the wall but he offered his free hand to shake. Lovino just stared at him. You have to be fucking kidding, right? Was this guy for real?

"Seriously... I don't know what the fuck you've been smoking but Halloween isn't for another five months!" he snapped and struggled against the Spaniard- Antonio's- ridiculously strong hold. He was only holding him with one hand and even that felt as though something might break. Antonio's green eyes sparkled and he took a step closer.

"I saw you yesterday," he smiled, "With who I presumed was your brother—"

"If you go anywhere near Feliciano I will rip your fucking balls off!"

Antonio flinched, both at the threat and the tone of voice the angry Italian male had adopted. Still, after a moment he started to smile again, "I don't want your brother. I want you... only you. Lovino..."

"How the fuck do you know my name?" Lovino demanded and Antonio merely smiled that bright, cheerful smile of his.

"I saw your name tag!" he grinned and Lovino looked down at his shirt and cursed loudly.

"Fuck you! Just... just get out of here and leave me alone!"

Antonio's eyes darkened slightly and Lovino felt his blood run cold, "I can't do that," the Spaniard said quietly. He began to lean in and Lovino's heart began to pound in his chest. Just what the hell had he gotten himself into? As he watched Antonio move closer, the Italian instinctively plunged his hand into his bag and shoved the tomato he was supposed to have on his break into Antonio's mouth and watched him with wide eyes.

The Spanish man... or whatever he was, just stared at him in shock with the tomato lodged in his mouth. Some of the juice from the red fruit started to drip down his chin and it was then that the Spaniard decided it would be a good idea to remove it. He kept Lovino pinned to the wall and with his free hand he reached up and took hold of the tomato. Lovino watched as the man before him chewed the food substance and swallow. He licked his lips them grinned brightly, "I love tomatoes!" he stated happily and took another bite. Lovino couldn't believe this was happening. This was just NOT happening.

"Give that back, bastard!" he snarled but Antonio held the tomato out of his reach. He pouted, "But why, Lovi? You gave it to me!"

"What did you just call me?" Lovino hissed and tried to shove at him. Antonio just smiled brightly.

"Lovi!"

"No! No no no no! That is NOT my name! My name is Lovino! Lov-i-no! Did you get that or are you too fucking stupid?"

"No, I know your name! I just think Lovi sounds cuter!" Antonio said sweetly but in return for that statement, Lovino tried to punch him. Antonio grabbed his wrist and pinned it above his head forcefully.

"Play nice," he smiled and leaned in again. Moving an arm around Lovino's waist, he kept him against the wall as he slowly brushed his lips against the soft skin of his neck. The Italian began to tremble. He didn't know what was happening and he didn't know why, but he was powerless to stop it. Antonio moved slightly and when he found the spot he was looking for, Lovino could feel him smile against his skin. He felt the smoothness of a tongue sweep across his neck and before he could fight down a blush, a sharp pain engulfed him. He gasped and squirmed but Antonio held him firm. Then Lovino felt a strange sensation... he didn't quite know how to describe it. That was when he realised that Antonio was drinking something and he felt as though his energy was being drained from him.

"What the...?" he managed to whisper but the Spanish man removed his hand from his wrist and pressed a finger to his lips as he continued sucking. Lovino felt weak. He didn't understand... his brain would not allow him to and he could do nothing to stop it. His knees felt weak and they wanted to buckle from the sheer shock and stress he was under.

Antonio continued for a few more minutes before he pulled away. Lovino felt an ache of pain as the sharp teeth were removed from his skin and he felt Antonio lick over the wound. He moved away, removing his arms from around him and he looked at the Italian, "I knew you'd be tasty," he commented with a smile, "I'll be back..."

"...the fuck?" Lovino mumbled as he held a hand over the wound on his neck. Antonio merely nodded as he took a few steps back and disappeared all together. Lovino continued to tremble and he shakily moved himself to sit on the floor.

That man... that fucking creepy man just drank his blood. He just cornered him, and preyed on him. He just drank his fucking BLOOD. Lovino refused to believe in such nonsense... well, he used to believe in such nonsense until tonight. He looked up at the sky and ignored the stinging sensation on his neck. Confused was not the word. In fact, he didn't know how feel about this whole thing. He just didn't know.

When he found the will power and strength to move, he hauled himself to his feet and took a shaky step forward. Then another and another and he found himself walking back home. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone then dialled the number for his workplace.

"Ciao boss... it's Lovino... si, I won't be able to work tonight..."

Feliciano had been worried when Lovino arrived home looking like he'd seen a ghost. He slowly approached him and asked with a worried frown, "Ve, are you alright fratello?"

Lovino looked over at his brother and with a grunt, he nodded and walked towards his room, "Si... just leave me alone," he muttered and walked inside and closed the door behind him. He pushed the lock in place and slid down the door to the floor and buried his face in his hands. He didn't know what to do. His stomach was in knots; what did Antonio mean by 'see you next week'? Was he going to come here... but that was impossible, right? Unless he followed them home the previous night... he did mention he saw his brother. Shit...

That meant that both he and his brother were in danger. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't tell Feliciano what had happened. Imagine how well that would go down!

_Hey fratello, I don't mean to worry you but a fucking VAMPIRE may be after me!_

Yeah... that totally wouldn't freak him out.

Lovino finally stood and walked to his mirror. He removed his collar from his neck and he flinched at the wound Antonio had left. There were two small puncture wounds on the right side of his neck and around them was what looked like bruising. Lovino could have laughed; the bastard decided to give him a hickey too? Thanks a bunch Antonio.

He huffed and walked to his bed. He removed his clothes and climbed inside the covers and pulled them over his head. He didn't know what to think and he didn't know what to do. He took deep breaths and he tried to calm the panic but the strange feeling in his stomach didn't leave.

He closed his eyes and tried to block out the night's events but he was greeted by a man with shining green eyes and unusually sharp teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

_Warnings: Yaoi, vampire sexytiems, Twilight bashing and Lovino's ridiculously foul mouth._

* * *

_Chapter 2  
_

Lovino spent the rest of the week looking over his shoulder and getting startled at every single little thing. Even a small creak in the apartment made his heart beat a mile a minute, when Feliciano stated he was going out somewhere, he would fret for him to be careful and trust no one (that was only after failing to convince him to stay in). When he walked to work he thought he could see him from the corner of his eye but when he looked there was no one there.

Lovino wasn't paranoid... really, he wasn't. He was just making sure he didn't become a vampire's lunch.

He snorted at the thought; he kind of already was, wasn't he?

A full week had passed and Lovino found himself walking to work and once again he was working a night shift. He told himself to stop being stupid and he'd deal with him if he did show up-though he did hope that last week was just a one off and he would never see him again.

Nothing happened on the way to work, even though the nervous Italian was constantly looking over his shoulder and glancing around as though he were convinced he was being followed. He stayed in the light and made sure that he was visible... just in case something did happen.

When he arrived, he felt somewhat safer. He hurried into the back- apparently he was too rude to serve the customers out in the front- and started work right away. He felt calmer now that he was in the small kitchen. He could see everything around him and he knew there was nothing nasty lurking in the dark corners. He made pizzas and pasta meals calmly for two hours until his boss stuck his head into the kitchen and said, "We'll need you to bring some of the food out... it's getting busy out here."

"Whatever," he huffed and finished the pizza he was currently making. He looked at the table number attached to the receipt and scowled as he prepared to bring the food out to the waiting customer.

He exited the kitchen and walked to the table, "Enjoy your pizza, if you need anything else—you!" he looked up to see the smiling face of Antonio, who nodded at happily at Lovino's statement.

"Hola Lovi!" he greeted brightly as though nothing were wrong.

"How the fuck did you find out I where I worked?" he demanded but Antonio merely shrugged and took a piece of the pizza. He frowned for a moment then looked up at the Italian with worried eyes.

"Lovi... did you put garlic in this?" he asked and the Italian watched him with wide eyes.

"No, there was a specific request for it not to be but now I wish I fucking did! And stop calling me that!"

Antonio, convinced, took a bite of the pizza and his eyes lit up, "This is good, Lovi!"

"Whatever. Why the fuck are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you... last week... I didn't really explain myself... did i?

"No shit."

"So can I wait for you?"

"No, fuck off! I don't want anything to do with you, tomato bastard!"

Antonio merely frowned at the new nickname but he didn't question it. He did like tomatoes... "Hey Lovi... you don't look so good."

"Yeah well, you wouldn't look so fucking good if you had a fucking vampire after you!" Lovino hissed in response.

"Hey, I told you I wanted to explain so if you would let me then I will, okay?" Antonio tried to reason. Lovino crossed his arms and glared. What on earth was making him nod? Why was he nodding!

"All right, tomato bastard. You can explain. It better be good," he snapped and turned away from the table abruptly and stormed back into the kitchen. The door slammed behind him and some of the customers winced and scowled in the direction of the kitchen.

The boss sighed and muttered, "This is why he stays in there..."

Antonio waited another three hours before Lovino's shift finished. The Italian walked out of the restaurant and put on his jacket before scowling at the smiling Spaniard.

"Well... start talking, bastard," he stated and began to walk home. Antonio walked beside him and he paused for a moment. How do you tell someone that you want their blood and their blood only? How do you tell them that their blood smelt so good that only that could satisfy your thirst? How do you tell that someone that you are also besotted with them and wanted to spend every moment you could with them? How do you tell this person that when they are confused, shocked and scared out of their mind... because lets face it, Lovino might not show it but Antonio wasn't as stupid as he looked; he could see that the Italian was shitting himself just walking along side him and he hasn't even done anything yet!

"Lovi... can I just say that it isn't my fault?"

"Fuck you; it's definitely your fault. You started this! You're the one who... who SUCKED my goddamn blood! J-just what the fuck do you want from me?" Lovino demanded.

"I want your blood, Lovi... I thought that was obvious..."

"Fuck you."

"I need it."

"Oh, are you going to tell me it smells so good you can barely control yourself?" Lovino huffed. Antonio looked shocked, "How did you...?"

"Fucking hell, this isn't fucking Twilight!" The Italian shouted and stopped in his tracks, "I suppose you're going to tell me you sparkle too, huh?"

"...Why would I sparkle? I'm a vampire, not a fairy."

"Aha! So you ARE a vampire!" Lovino stated and pointed an accusing finger at him, "I knew it!"

"Again, I thought it was obvious..." Antonio mumbled but Lovino didn't seem to hear him.

"So what happened then? Did you decide to leave your creepy castle and come and ruin my life?"

"Lovi... really, I don't want to hurt anyone... I don't LIKE what I am," Antonio tried to explain but the Italian male wasn't listening.

"Sure you don't. I bet it's like the stories, right? You hide around corners and stuff and kill as many innocent people as you can."

"No! I don't want to kill people. I-I don't like killing people... but I have to..." Antonio sighed heavily and the smile he wore finally slid off his face. Lovino watched him; he looked truly guilty for what he had to do. For what he was. It didn't make sense! Vampires were supposed to be assholes that sucked you dry and moved on to the next person... not walking home with you, convincing you they weren't bad, that they weren't evil.

"You're a monster and you have no place in this world!" Lovino snapped.

"Please don't tell me you're religious..." Antonio groaned. Lovino narrowed his eyes. Yeah, he didn't attend church as much as he used to, but he was still a firm believer in God. Vampires were supposed to be evil; vile creatures of the night that lived off the blood of other living things, mainly humans. The stories said they lived in dark, old castles in Transylvania and slept in coffins during the day. At night they turned into bats and flew to hunt down their prey.

Then Stephenie Meyer came and ruined the 'scary' vampire myth by making her characters sparkle. Lovino tsked.

"So what if I am."

"It'll make your blood sour. I won't be able to drink it..."

"Maybe I'll pray more often!"

"Please Lovi... I know this is weird and you don't want to believe it, but I want us to be friends—"

"Fuck that."

"Lovino, please... listen to me," Antonio said desperately. He really was desperate. Now that he had tasted Lovino's blood, he knew that no other blood would be quite as satisfying. He knew that he couldn't drink anyone else's blood without being fully content. Sure, he could just to sustain himself, but he would never truly be happy with it. Only Lovino's would do. Only Lovino's would stop the thirst. Just thinking about it made his fangs extend and his mouth water. The Italian noticed and scowled, "Stop that! It's creepy."

"Sorry... really, Lovi... I'm sorry it had to be you... I really am. Listen... I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal? Are you going to make me sign a contract in blood or something?" he narrowed his eyes.

"No, but I want you to listen. You're... you and your brother, do you get by?"

"Barely... wait..." he paused then shook his head, "Fuck you! You're not paying me!"

"But why? It would only take five minutes of your time once a week. I'll pay you... one hundred dollars."

"No way—"

"Two hundred!"

"Fuck—"

"Three hundred and I'll pay for your rent!"

Lovino paused and watched him. He didn't like this but... that last offer didn't sound so bad. This would mean that Feliciano would be able to have nicer things and enjoy life more. He never once complained though, that was just how he was but as the older of the two, Lovino felt as though it were his responsibility to provide for his brother now their grandfather was no longer living. Sure, they had their inheritance money but that was for bills and emergencies only. They both agreed on that. Feliciano wasn't bright enough to get suspicious about the extra money... well, he might ask but he wasn't bright enough to realise where it was coming from. Lovino would find an excuse for that later. Maybe if they saved up enough money, they could find a nicer place to live...

Antonio watched him ponder with an eager expression, "You have to let me drink your blood once a week without fail..." he added. Lovino took a deep breath and decided that he wouldn't do it for Antonio's benefit... he wouldn't do it for his own either. He would do it so he could be the responsible older brother and make life better for his only brother. Lovino would never admit that out loud though.

"...Fine, I'll do it. But you only appear once a week... you take wh-what you need and go!"

Antonio smiled widely; he had just been delivered the best possible news, "Thank you Lovi, I promise it stops hurting after a while!"

"Whatever, bastard. A-and Feliciano isn't to know about you, okay? I don't want him knowing what you are. It'll scare the shit out of him and then he'll want to stay in my room for two weeks!"

"Si, whatever you want Lovi!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"But it's cuter!"

"I really, really hate you... I can't believe I'm doing this..." he sighed and they finally reached his apartment block. They went into the elevator (Lovino demanded that Antonio stood on the opposite side, "I'm not getting molested. Fucking creepy bastard!") and they finally reached the apartment, he slipped the key inside the lock and turned. The lock clicked open and he glanced inside, "Fratello? Are you home?"

There was no reply; either Feliciano was out with the potato bastard or he was asleep. Lovino didn't care because he wasn't around to see Antonio. He dragged the vampire inside and shut the door behind him, then pulled him to his bedroom. He shut the door once they were both inside and he locked it behind him.

"So... are you going to pay me first or what?"

"Ah, si!" Antonio said and took out his wallet. After finding the correct amount, he passed Lovino the paper notes and the Italian looked at them in awe.

"Do you always carry this much money around with you?"

"Ah, no... not always."

Lovino narrowed his eyes. For some reason, Antonio knew he'd say yes so he had come prepared. Sneaky bastard. He took the money from him placed it somewhere safe. An awkward silence fell between the two and Antonio looked at Lovino expectantly. Lovino rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed, "Get on with it," he snapped and Antonio sat beside him.

The Spaniard slowly and carefully moved his collar away from the spot he wanted and Lovino froze when he felt Antonio's cold fingers brush across his skin, "You're beautiful, Lovino... I've never met anyone like you..."

"J-just get on with it, asshole," Lovino hissed and fought down a blush. He will not be embarrassed. No way.

Antonio nodded and shifted closer. Their legs were touching and Lovino stiffened slightly once again. He closed his eyes and he felt Antonio's lips against his neck then that familiar sharp pain as his teeth punctured the skin. There was that draining and sucking sensation as the vampire took his blood. Antonio moved one arm around his waist once again and held him firmly. Lovino kept his eyes clamped shut as the Spanish man fed off him. Heh... that was a weird thought...

He pushed himself closer and Lovino started to feel lethargic. The energy was draining from him quickly and he didn't know how much longer Antonio would be. Five minutes really was a long time.

But finally, the teeth were removed and a tongue lapped over the wound to close it and the vampire moved away.

"Gracias, Lovi..." Antonio smiled gratefully. He kept his arm around his waist for a moment longer then removed it slowly. Lovino fought hard to keep his eyes open and he snorted in reply. That was the best he could muster.

Antonio kept that smile as he walked towards Lovino's window. He opened it and the cool night air began to fill the room, making Lovino's slightly red cheeks return to their normal colour. Antonio perched himself on the window ledge and he looked over at the exhausted Italian. He continued to smile, "Rest... regain your strength for next week. Adios, Lovi!" and with that, the Spaniard disappeared into the night.

Lovino didn't register that the man had just jumped from his window; he just closed his eyes and fell backwards onto the plush blankets on his bed. He opened his eyes again after a moment then looked at the money he received and he felt dirty.

He didn't like what he just did... he didn't like what he allowed himself to be used for. Antonio better not have any fucking diseases. If he did, Lovino would kill him... again?

He shook his head and rolled onto his side, one hand holding onto the side of his neck where the wound was situated. He took a breath and forced himself to calm down.

He needed to calm down and think things through. He needed to sleep but he knew there was no chance of that happening.

He stood up and left the bedroom.

_I need some wine._


	3. Chapter 3

_Warnings: Yaoi, vampire sexytiems, Twilight bashing and Lovino's ridiculously foul mouth._

_****_**Hello guys! Here's another quick update! Thank you for all the reviews (again) so far! It makes me extremely happy. I just wanted to announce that thanks to a good friend of mine, I now have an AO3 (archive of our own) account! The username is the same as always and I will start to upload my shit over there too, old stuff and new! So if you'd like to check it out then I will put the link on my bio and can go over and see if you like.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

_Chapter 3._

Lovino hadn't slept well for a few days now. He was worried for that bastard sneaking into his room and attacking him when he leased expected it. Some might say that he was being paranoid but he knew that he was just trying to stay safe. Then again... the more he thought about it, the more worried he became. He couldn't help it; how would you feel if a creepy bloodsucker was after you? He sighed and finally decided to get out of bed and get changed, deciding to enjoy his day off without the worry of his blood being sucked. He left the room and scowled at Feliciano talking to Ludwig in the kitchen.

"When did he get here?"

"Ve, Lovi! You're up!" Feliciano greeted happily and smiled over at his brother. Ludwig gave the older Italian a brief nod in acknowledgement then turned away from him. Feliciano had already continued their conversation and he either didn't notice or he didn't care about Lovino glaring at him from the corner of the kitchen.

"You didn't answer my question," Lovino snapped and interrupted the conversation. Feliciano just smiled and looked over at his brother and replied, "He came five minutes ago? Are you grumpy again, Lovi?"

"Fuck you, and I told you not to call me that!" Lovino growled.

_It's bad enough when the tomato bastard does..._

Feliciano just smiled, "Well, I like it. Anyway, Ludwig and I are going out soon, do you—"

"No. I don't, and I never will, so please stop asking!"

"Aw, but you always stay here on your own. Maybe you should get a boy—"

"Shut up!" Lovino shouted loudly and Feliciano flinched. He hated it when his brother yelled at him; he didn't know what he had done wrong. He was just trying to be nice...

He sniffled slightly and his eyes started to fill with tears but the older Italian didn't care, "Oh don't start that, Feliciano!" he sighed heavily and looked over at him with a scowl, "What are you crying for?"

"You did shout at him," Ludwig muttered.

"Shut up, no one asked you! Bastard!"

"Please stop being mean to Ludwig!" Feliciano stated and gave his brother a pleading look, "Ludwig is nice to me! He's kind an-and he looks after me. Why can't you like him?"

"I just can't, okay! Just... stop asking me!"

"Lovi, this is silly. Why can't you be happy for me?" the younger asked and Lovino froze.

"...Why can't you be happy with someone else...?" he asked and it was Feliciano's turn to freeze. He looked heartbroken; why can't his brother just be supportive? Ludwig took that as his cue to leave. He tugged on Feliciano's wrist lightly and led him to the door, "Come on, we'll go out..."

Feliciano followed him wordlessly and allowed himself to be led. Ludwig shot Lovino a weary glare as he walked out the apartment and shut the door behind them. The older Italian male cursed and kicked a chair in frustration, then yelped in pain as he limped to sit down.

When things couldn't get any worse, there was a loud bang from down the hall and yelling ensued. Lovino buried his face in his hands. Why couldn't he just live in peace?

...And then it hit him... and it was brilliant. Wasn't that Brit down the hall into all the creepy shit? He remembered the American he lived with ranting about it to himself one day and now he only just remembered. He would ask him about Antonio... he would know everything, right?

It was worth a try.

Lovino walked out of the apartment and down the hall until he reached Arthur's door. He knocked on it and waited for a reply. A few minutes later, there was shuffling, something being knocked over and a British voice called, "Uh, we're busy. Call back later!"

"Hey, open up! I want to talk to you!" Lovino called. There was silence for a moment then the Italian could hear footsteps. He waited and a few minutes later, the door opened and a very disgruntled Brit appeared in the doorway. He blinked and said slowly, "Lovino... I haven't seen you for a while... how can I help you?"

"I have a problem, and you need to help me," he stated and he glanced over at the American behind them. Alfred looked over and smiled brightly, "Hey!"

Lovino glared and looked back at Arthur, "May I speak to you... in private?"

Alfred pouted and Arthur blinked. He looked over his shoulder at his partner and then back at the waiting Italian then nodded, "Very well..." he stepped aside and allowed the Italian into the apartment. Arthur sat down at the kitchen table and looked at him. Alfred made himself scarce.

Lovino sat opposite him and decided not to hesitate. He lowered the collar from his neck and showed Arthur the wound. The Brit squinted and was about to say 'it's only a hickey...' then he saw the puncture wounds. They had faded considerably but if one looked hard enough, they could see that they were still there. The British male's eyes widened and he asked, "Who is he?"

"His name is Antonio... he stalked me last week," Lovino started, "Yesterday he came back and the bastard decided to tell me that my blood was the only blood he wanted. He was stupid enough to not realise how much that would freak someone out! What would you do if someone said they wanted your fucking blood?"

"I would be extremely fascinated and possibly worried."

Lovino snorted, "Fascinated? Yeah right! He kept smiling that creeper smile and telling me he 'needed' my blood. He even fucking paid me for it."

"He paid you?"

"Yeah, the fucker's paying me three hundred dollars and my rent. He's fucking insane!"

Arthur nodded and he moved from his seat. He sat next to Lovino in order to get a better look at the wound he had on his neck and his eyes narrowed, "And he did he say how long he would wait until he came back?"

"A week. He's going to pay me as long as I let him have my blood for every week without fail. He even said to me he wanted to be my fucking friend..." he snorted again, "Like that's going to fucking happen!"

"Have you ever thought that he actually likes you?" Arthur asked, "I know it's difficult to understand and grasp but really?"

"I told him I wasn't going to fucking be his friend. I'm his fucking lunch, for God's sake!"

"All right... but I must tell you that I don't think he'll be leaving any time soon."

"What?" Lovino narrowed his eyes, "You're supposed to tell me how to get rid of him!"

"Well, you could always push him into the sunlight or drive a stake through his heart..."

Both of them paused and Lovino cracked a tiny smile. Arthur continued, "But could you do that? Kill another?"

"He's already dead though..."

"Yes, but he's still walking and talking just like any other person here. You would still be putting an end to his existence..."

Lovino paused. As much as he claimed he hated Antonio, he didn't think he could put a stake through his heart or push him out into the sunlight. Arthur was right... even if he was dead he was still walking around as though he were a normal human being. He was still here, wasn't he? Lovino shook his head... he just wished that Antonio had chosen someone else. Why did it have to be him? What made him so special?

"Why me?"

"No one knows; you would have to ask him yourself..." Arthur replied. Lovino watched him carefully and he narrowed his eyes, "Why aren't you freaking out? I just told you that a fucking vampire is after me and you just sit there as if nothing was wrong."

"Well..." Arthur said and folded his hands on his lap, "If you expected me to 'freak out', you wouldn't have told me. I assume your brother doesn't know?"

"Fuck that! He can't ever know and I told the tomato bastard that! I can't have Feliciano put in danger. It's bad enough he's with that potato bastard and if he ever finds out about this, fuck knows what'll happen!"

Arthur nodded, "I understand. Well, I know you expected me to come up with some genius plan that will rid you of this man forever but I don't think I can. Once a vampire has his eyes set on something or someone he wants, his decision cannot be changed. Unfortunately, that's just how it works. I suspect he doesn't want to like your blood in the way that he does, but he just can't help it. Each human smells different to each vampire... it's like food, for example. For instance... I like tea, Alfred hates it. Antonio likes your blood and another vampire may hate it."

That sounded familiar.

"Do you really know what you're talking about of have you just read fucking Twilight?"

Arthur blushed slightly, "I may have seen the film once or twice."

Figures.

Lovino rolled his eyes then looked at The Brit, "So there's nothing I can do about it?"

"I'm sorry, Lovino. Unless you can think of something then I'm afraid to say I can't help you."

"Whatever..." he huffed and stood up. The Brit stood too and walked with him to the door and Lovino turned to him, "Don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry, I wasn't intending too," Arthur said and before he stepped into the hall he spotted a large baseball bat in the corner, "Can I borrow that?"

Arthur looked over and paused for a few moments before answering, "It's Alfred's but I doubt he'll notice. Go ahead and take it."

Lovino grabbed the bat and stepped into the hall, "Grazie."

Arthur nodded, "Good luck."

"I'll fucking need it..." Lovino muttered and walked back to his apartment. He shut the door and sighed; this was just great- now what was he going to do?

He had no choice but to let the fucker come and do what he wanted until he figured out something else. He walked back his room and looked at his neck. Yes, the wound looked just like a hickey from where Antonio had sucked on his neck, but if he looked carefully enough, he could see that the puncture wounds were still there. Damn, they healed quickly.

Lovino froze and looked at the wounds once again. If Antonio bit him, why the fuck was he not like him yet? Why didn't he turn him? Maybe he had, but it was just a slow process... or maybe he was waiting until he had taken all his blood and he had no choice but to beg for him to change him. Maybe that's just what Antonio wanted...

Lovino panicked; what if this was the plan all along? He was just a toy, a game, just to see how long he lasted. Lovino narrowed his eyes and covered the wound once again. Well, he wasn't going to play. He wasn't going to be used like this. He wasn't going to allow himself to be taken advantage of. He didn't want to sink that low. He wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Antonio could shove his fucking money up his ass and keep it there for all Lovino cared.

Lovino was done with this. He was going to make sure that Antonio was out of his life forever and he would make sure that he would leave him alone. He never wanted to see him again.

Feliciano arrived home that evening and had seemingly forgotten about the argument he had with his brother that morning. He just smiled brightly and began making some pasta while telling Lovino about his day at the carnival with Ludwig. The older Italian sighed and allowed Feliciano to talk; like he was going to get a word in anyway- the other talked too much for his own good! While he talked, he tried not to think about the fact that Ludwig took better care f Feliciano than he himself did.

Lovino sat at the table and ate some pasta Feliciano had made him- the younger brother STILL talking about his day while his older brother sat in silence with his thoughts all over the place. Lovino had put the baseball bat in his room and if Antonio tried anything... anything at all... Alfred would be getting the bat back with some dents in it. Some vampire-shaped dents.

The evening passed slowly after dinner and Lovino decoded to retire to his room. He placed the bat close to his bed so if anything disturbed him he could grab it easily and defend himself. He still had a week before the tomato bastard would make his appearance and he still had a week to decide what he was going to do.

He didn't want his money anymore... and he wasn't going to live in fear of something that visited him every week. He was going to tell Antonio to fuck off once and for all. He would have to, wouldn't he? If he wanted to get rid of him, he would have to stand up to him and tell him to get the fuck away from him and never come back.

But now that he thought about it, it was easier said than done.

Lovino muttered incoherent curse words under his breath and began to get ready for the night. He lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling and he only looked away when he heard his phone vibrate with a text message. He frowned as he looked at the unrecognised number and he opened the text message he had received.

He stared in disbelief at the three letter message he had received:

_I miss you :3_

Lovino was angry and bewildered. How the fuck did the tomato bastard get his number? This was getting beyond creepy.

He replied to the message before turning his phone off for the night:

_Fuck you._


	4. Chapter 4

_Warnings: Yaoi, vampire sexytiems, Twilight bashing and Lovino's ridiculously foul mouth._

* * *

_Chapter 4._

Lovino watched the window with a nervous expression. Any moment now he should be here. Any moment now. He held on to Alfred's baseball bat with a tight grip and he narrowed his eyes slightly. He wouldn't let this continue. What the hell had he been thinking? He shouldn't have allowed it to happen in the first place.

He started pacing back and forth, his mind racing. His heart pounded in his chest and his breathing started to get faster. He was scared; yes he wouldn't admit it out-loud but he might admit it in his mind. He took a deep breath and tried to work out what he was going to say. He was going to tell Antonio exactly how he felt and he was going to tell him to get the hell out of his life and never come back.

"Lovi?"

The Italian jumped and let out a small squeak of surprise, which he promptly turned into a low cough as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. He turned to look at the Spanish man perched outside his window and he didn't even want to know how long he had been there. He started to glare and he tightened his grip on Alfred's baseball bat. If that bastard came any closer, he would regret it.

"Can I come in?"

Lovino blinked, "Huh?"

"It would be rude for me to just walk in, silly!" Antonio said brightly and adjusted his position slightly, "Can I come in?"

"No, fuck off. I don't want you anywhere near me!"

Antonio pouted; Lovino hated it when he did that. Actually, he hated everything about him. He hated the way he smiled that happy, enthusiastic smile like nothing can go wrong. He hated the way he was so happy-go-lucky and he hated the way he looked at him. Lovino didn't know what it was that he hated about it, but it just made his skin crawl. Yes, Antonio looked at him like he wanted to gobble him up, but there was something else that he couldn't place.

(Also, he hated how good-looking the Spaniard was. No one should be allowed to look that hot).

"Can I please come in? You remember our agreement, right?" Antonio stated with a smile. Lovino watched him lean forward so he tightened his grip on the baseball bat and glared harder at the man at his window. He wondered how no one noticed him there. He also wanted to know how on earth he managed to get there in the first place.

"No, I'm done with this! You're not having any more of my fucking blood, you stupid bastard! You can take your fucking money and shove it up your ass!"

"But Lovi, I've told you I need your blood. I can't have anyone else's. Yours is the only blood I can have... please, Lovi!"

"Stop fucking calling me that!"

Antonio frowned and confusion set in his eyes. Lovino could see that he was questioning his actions when he seemed willing last week. Well, things had changed since last week. He had time to think thing through and he had decided that he wouldn't allow his blood to be bought. He felt like some kind of prostitute. He felt dirty and used and he hated it. He wouldn't let himself sink that low. He scowled in disgust and he just wanted to push Antonio away and hope to God that he didn't come back.

Antonio muttered something under his breath and stepped inside the room. Lovino tensed and tightened his grip on the baseball bat until his knuckles were white. He glared daggers at the vampire before him and backed away slowly. He looked at Antonio and he didn't know what to think. The bastard was just going to take his blood anyway, wasn't he? He was just going to take it regardless, wasn't he? Well, Lovino wasn't going to allow that to happen. He had a choice, right? He shouldn't have to just... succumb to this, right?

He watched Antonio stop in front of him and even then he saw something in his eyes that he couldn't really place. Was he sad? No... He was probably just disappointed. The Spanish vampire paused for a moment then asked, "Why did you change your mind?"

"Why? B-because you're a bastard! I don't need this in my life... just... just go and feed of someone else, you freak!"

Antonio continued to watch him then he leaned in slightly and Lovino had a flash back from the first night they met. The vampire leaned down to his neck and inhaled lightly and his eyes closed slightly. A small smile graced itself on his lips, revealing his sharp fangs slightly. Lovino shivered and his grip on the bat loosened. Antonio's hand found his cheek and his thumb lightly caressed the skin and he captured the Italian's eyes with his own.

"Why are you scared of me, Lovi? I don't hurt you, right? I don't take anymore than I should, right?" he questioned, and as he was doing so his other hand found Lovino's holding the baseball bat. Lovino's breath caught in his throat as Antonio placed his hand atop his. He felt his grip loosen and the bat fell to the floor. Antonio smiled again. He laced their fingers together and Lovino was too scared to move. The vampire pushed him against the wall gently and lightly licked the almost-healed wound from the previous week. Lovino felt his lips against his skin and he shivered once again. He couldn't believe this was happening again. Why couldn't he just push him away like he had planned? Why couldn't he push him away and demand that he leave right away and get the hell out of his life? Why did this vampire have this kind of effect on him? It just didn't make sense!

He felt the familiar feeling of the teeth penetrating the skin of his neck and then that all too familiar feeling of his blood being sucked. He tightened his grip on Antonio's hand unintentionally, which caused the vampire to lightly caress his cheek once again in an almost comforting manner. He continued to drink his blood for no more than a few minutes before removing his teeth from the skin and licking over the wound to close up the small holes. Lovino raised his eyes to meet the vampires green gaze and he could see he looked sympathetic.

"What's that look for, you bastard?" he questioned weakly. He hated how he felt after... that happened. He just wanted it all to stop.

"I feel bad," Antonio said. He removed his hand from his face and wrapped his arm around his waist instead, as though he were afraid Lovino would collapse there and then, "I feel bad that you get like this after I feed from you."

"Then stop it," Lovino snapped, then took a few breaths. Antonio shook his head.

"No... I can't. You know I can't... oh..." the vampire removed his arm from his waist for a moment to reach into his pocket. He found the correct sum of money and when he was about to hand it to Lovino, the Italian smacked it away, causing the money notes to float to the ground. Antonio's eyes widened.

"Lovi...?"

"No! Stop! My name is NOT Lovi! I'm not accepting anymore money from you. I hate it. It makes me feel used... like I'm some fucking prostitute or something. It's disgusting..." he pushed Antonio away from him (and to his surprise, the vampire actually moved). Shakily, the Italian moved to his nightstand and grabbed the money from last week. He walked back to Antonio and shoved the money into his hand and glared, "Take it back. Take it all back. I don't want it or need it. Feliciano and I have managed fine and we're going to continue to manage. We don't need your charity!"

"But Lovi, you said—"

"I don't care what I said!" Lovino shouted. He was glad Feliciano was at work, "I don't give a flying fuck what I said! I don't want anything to do with you! Get out of my life and never come back! GET OUT!"

Antonio looked taken aback and Lovino didn't care. The more hurt the stupid blood sucker looked the better in his opinion. He just wanted the man out of his life for good. He wanted everything to return to normal.

"Lovino..." Antonio tried again but Lovino had found the strength to grab hold of the baseball bat and hold it in a defensive position. He watched the vampire's eyes widen and he even took a step back. Lovino glared, "Get out..."

"Is this what you really want?"

Lovino nodded and tried to take a swipe at him with the bat. Antonio moved and Lovino didn't even register him avoiding the blow. He was beside him in an instant so due to instinct he made another swipe with the bat. Antonio grabbed hold of the bat and held onto it tightly; so tightly that he could have caused the wood to split. Lovino tried to pull it away but the vampire wouldn't release it. The Italian looked into his eyes and saw a definite sadness this time but he still didn't care.

"Is this what you really want, Lovino?"

"Yes, now get the fuck out of my life and never come back!"

Antonio looked down and released the bat. Lovino watched him and before he knew it, the vampire was gone. He was gone and Lovino was left alone.

This is what he wanted. He finally got what he wanted and now he could carry on with his life as though nothing had happened.

Right?

Another week passed and Lovino sat on his bed and looked at the window. Was he going to show up or had he finally decided to listen to him? He looked over at the baseball bat in the corner of the room and he decided to grab hold of it just in case. He retrieved the bat and sat on his bed again, waiting in anticipation.

An hour passed, and another and another and another and Lovino was finally convinced that Antonio had finally gotten the message. He smiled just slightly, then the smile grew just a little bit wider and he lay back on his bed, genuinely happy that his plan had worked.

"God... I know I don't pray that often, but... thanks a lot..."

He was still smiling when he walked down the hall to Arthur's apartment. He knocked on the door and waited for a moment before he started to hear footsteps. The door opened and a tired-looking Arthur scowled at him, "What?"

"I'm returning this," Lovino said and shoved the bat into Arthur's hands. The Brit looked down at it then at Lovino and asked, "Did it work?"

"Si, it worked, and the bastard is never coming back."

Arthur nodded and looked at the bat. He could see where the wood had strained in Antonio's grip but it wasn't noticeable for Alfred to comment on it. He nodded again and said, "Well... good for you. Now piss off, I'm tired."

"Whatever, you limey bastard," Lovino snorted and walked back to his apartment room with a smug aura surrounding him. As he walked inside and closed the door, Feliciano smiled at him from his place on the couch and said, "You look happy, fratello."

"You know what, I actually am," Lovino admitted. He bid his brother goodnight and went to his room and for the first time in weeks, he finally got a goodnight sleep.

Lovino had lost track of the weeks since he saw Antonio... in fact, he had almost forgotten he even existed. Life was beginning to feel normal again... somewhat.

Now that he had thought about it, he wondered why Antonio had actually listened to him. It looks as though he didn't care about his blood after all.

He finished work early that evening and walked home feeling confident. The Italian thought that God was on his side after what had happened and now that he was gone, he attended church more than he used to. He believed that someone somewhere was looking out for him and he prayed as often as he could to show his appreciation. When he arrived home, the evening was as normal as it could have possibly been. He and Feliciano conversed slightly over dinner (Feliciano telling him about Ludwig and what they had been up to with their Japanese friend Kiku and everything else that wasn't important in the younger Italians life) and when he (finally) retired to his room for the night he had a rather nasty shock waiting for him when he arrived.

He immediately wished he still had Alfred's baseball bat.


	5. Chapter 5

_Warnings: Yaoi, vampire sexytiems, Twilight bashing and Lovino's ridiculously foul mouth._

__**Hi guys, just a quick note to begin the chapter then I promise I'll let you continue reading! I am doing my best to get all the chapters reuploaded but unfortunately, I now work 5 days a week and all I want to do after a long shift is sleep. But like I said, I am doing my best and I appreciate all of your patience with me. Thank you so much for the reviews so far; I appreciate every single one of them from old readers and new!**

**New readers: if you are really curious about the next chapters, you can read them over on my deviantART account (the link is on my profile). but however, if you prefer to read here then I'm afraid you'll have to be patient.**

**Like I said, I am doing my best with the chapters, but I do have little time right now AND I have to prepare for university, which is starting again in September but I have to buy my books and read them beforehand.**

**But like I said, thank you for the reviews so far! Keep them coming; I always love to hear from you guys, old readers and new. If you have any questions feel free to PM me.**

**Okay I'll end this here... it's too long now haha.**

* * *

_Chapter 5._

"Who the hell are you?" Lovino backed up to the door and watched the two intruders. They studied him for a moment and the Italian felt a shiver run down his spine. This was so fucking weird. If that stupid tomato bastard sent them then he would fucking pay!

"Oh, he is cute!" one of the men smirked widely. He tucked his wavy blond hair out of his face and he continued to trail his gaze up and down Lovino's body. The Italian blushed slightly; he felt as though the blond man was mentally undressing him. With a noticeable French accent, Lovino wouldn't put it past him.

"I don't know," the other man said with a German accent and Lovino wrinkled his nose.

"Another potato bastard... as if my life could not get any worse..." he mumbled to himself. The German man's red eyes narrowed slightly and he muttered something to his friend. The blond man continued to smirk at him, and now Lovino noticed that the two of them both had long canine teeth like Antonio's. They must be his friends then, there was no other explanation.

He must have sent them to try and convince him to reconsider. Well, that wasn't going to happen; Lovino would make sure of that.

"I heard you made out Toni upset," The German vampire started and he took a step towards the Italian. Lovino shivered; he didn't like the way those red eyes looked at him. The German ran a hand through his white hair and continued, "We don't like it when Toni is upset."

"Oui, he is our friend and it is out duty to make sue he is happy," The French vampire added and he too took a step forward. Lovino turned to run but the German was beside him. He closed the door quietly and pushed the lock in place and smirked at the cowering Italian, "Naughty."

"What the fuck do you want with me? Did that bastard send you?" Lovino managed to ask. He tried to make his voice as venomous as possible but he failed quite miserably. He sounded like one of those kids who tried to stand up to someone but the nerves got in the way. The French vampire chuckled slightly and both he and his friend cornered the Italian with predatory smirks.

"Non, he did not send us. In fact, he does not even know we are here," The Frenchman stated with a shrug, "Gilbert, how about we teach him a lesson?"

"A-a lesson?" Lovino stammered out and the German nodded, "Ja, a lesson sounds good, Francis. Let's do that."

Now having learnt their names, Lovino looked for some means of escape. The door was locked and Gilbert was blocking the way. He looked over towards Francis and he didn't find a way around him either.

He really was in trouble now, wasn't he? What was he going to do now?

He was about to speak when the door of the apartment open and he heard the cheerful voice of his brother call his name, "Lovi? Ve, are you home?"

"Ah, so there is another?" Francis asked a little too gleefully. Lovino felt his heart sink; he couldn't let these asholes hurt his brother. There was no way. He looked at them both and almost begged, "Don't hurt my brother. He's done nothing wrong and this has nothing to do with him."

"Oh, but he sounds so adorable," Francis cooed and stepped towards the door, "Just one little look wouldn't hurt, non?"

"Yes, it would!" Lovino snapped and tried to move after him but Gilbert shoved him against the wall roughly. Francis just chuckled and opened the door and disappeared out of the room. Lovino grew desperate. He had to stop this and he had to protect his brother. He glared at Gilbert, who was now smiling wide at him, and hissed, "Let go!"

"Nein, can't do that, kid," Gilbert stated and continued to pin the Italian against the wall. What was it with people pushing him against walls? He didn't get it.

"You have to; I can't let that asshole hurt my brother! He's done nothing wrong!"

Gilbert watched him for a moment then said, "If I let you go, you have to come with us to Toni's place. You have to allow him to feed off you. If you don't, we'll be back and your brother pays the consequences, understood?"

Now that Feliciano was messed up in all this, Lovino had no choice to agree. He nodded slowly and Gilbert eventually released him. The Italian ran out of the room and was ready to punch Francis in the face when he realised that the French vampire hadn't touched Feliciano at all. In fact, he was standing next to him, chatting away as if nothing was wrong while the younger Italian cooked some pasta. Lovino glared at the Frenchman and wondered what kind of game he was playing, "Oi... time to go," he snapped and Francis looked over his shoulder and nodded, "Oui!" he stepped back from Feliciano and kissed his hand lightly with a smile. Lovino raged and Feliciano blushed as Francis said goodbye and the two of them walked to the door. As they exited the apartment building (Lovino had to fight away the Frenchman in the elevator- whereas Antonio didn't try anything when he was there with him last time... Francis actually did try and molest him. Lovino punched him in the nose for it), Gilbert met them outside and they both led Lovino away from the building and down the narrow streets.

"I don't want Feliciano to get hurt because of me," Lovino stated and he glared at them both. Gilbert and Francis nodded in understanding, though to them their friend's happiness and health came first.

"Then if you do as we say you won't have to worry about your brother," Francis stated. Gilbert nodded in agreement, "Ja, just do as you're told and everything will be fine."

"Why are you so desperate for me to be with the tomato bastard?" Lovino questioned. Francis laughed at the nickname but he answered nonetheless, "Antonio needs you. He's a mess without you."

"A mess? How?"

"He hasn't fed properly for weeks and it's your fault," Gilbert narrowed his eyes and Lovino averted his own. Good, he was glad Antonio was suffering because of him. The bastard was creepy and Lovino just wanted to live a normal life. But since Antonio entered it, everything just got blown apart. Questions started to form in his head... questions that only Antonio could answer.

He remained silent for the rest of the walk and he realised they had entered the nicer part of town, where the streets were bigger and the apartments were nicer. Lovino snorted; of course Antonio would live somewhere like this, what with all the money he seemingly had. He followed the two other vampires into an apartment complex (Lovino noticed how much bigger and cleaner it was compared to his own) and entered the elevator with them. He stood in the furthest corner and this time Francis left him alone. When they reached Antonio's floor (which was apparently the top), they exited the elevator and walked down the hall. They reached the last door on the right and Gilbert knocked loudly three times. They waited for a moment and a tired voice spoken in Spanish responded but the door remained closed. Gilbert sighed and knocked again, this time shouting, "Come on, Toni! Open up! This is so unawesome!"

"Go away," Antonio replied in English this time. Lovino strained his ears to try and listen for any movement in the apartment but he found none.

"Mon cher, open up," Francis asked this time but the answer was still the same:

"Go away!"

Gilbert sighed and looked at Lovino, "He's been like this for ages. It's so not fucking awesome!"

Lovino had just about enough of Antonio's moping. He curled his hand into a fist and pounded on the door loudly, "Oi! Open up right now, damn tomato bastard!"

That seemed to do the trick as Lovino finally heard movement. The door opened and a very shocked and surprised Antonio stood in the doorway. Gilbert and Francis were not wrong; Antonio did look awful. His brown hair was a mess and his green eyes lacked that familiar sparkle. His tan skin was pasty and the dark shadows around his eyes were more prominent than usual. He wore a simple white t-shirt and sweatpants- both of which looked quite old. Lovino noticed that he was shaking slightly and he narrowed his eyes when he saw the Spaniard place a hand over his nose and mouth. His eyes remained wide though as he started at the Italian at his doorstep.

"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly. He looked at his friends and both of them gave him a big smile.

"We brought him for you. Clearly you are unhappy without him," Francis stated and pushed Lovino forward slightly. Lovino resisted the best he could but he still moved forward a few paces. Antonio took a step back and watched him with guarded eyes.

"Why did you bring him here?" Antonio demanded with a dark undertone to his voice. Gilbert looked shocked but Francis continued to speak, "We did it for you, mon cher. You are suffering and—"

"Lovi doesn't want me around so that's what I've been doing!" Antonio snapped, "It was his choice and I am not going to question it. How dare you go against his decision! I told you he doesn't want me and I am fine with that!"

"Non, you are not! You look terrible, cheri, I am not going to lie," Francis stated and Lovino felt trapped in the middle of the dispute. Antonio finally removed his hand from his face so he could shout at his friends properly.

"I can't believe you two! I thought we were friends."

"We are!"

"Dude, you're being so unawesome right now."

"Shut up Gilbert."

"I really don't know what to say to you both right now..."

"Look Toni, we did it for your own fucking good! Be grateful!"

"Gilbert, don't curse, mon cher."

"Will all three of you shut the fuck up?" Lovino finally interrupted. The three vampires turned to look at the human amongst them and the Italian sighed and rubbed his temples, "Seriously, I'm getting a headache."

"I'm sorry, Lovi," Antonio stated with a sad look in his eyes, "I apologise for my friend's actions... I hope they didn't scare you too much."

Lovino glared at his captors and said, "They threatened to hurt my brother if I refused to give you my blood..."

Antonio remained silent. His whole aura darkened and the two other vampires took a step back, "Toni?" Francis asked slowly and when Antonio met his gaze, all he saw was pure malice.

"You threatened Lovi's brother?" Antonio asked, quietly and calmly. The sudden calmness scared Francis and Gilbert... and Lovino too. Antonio was always cheerful, always happy and always smiling. This sudden change in personality scared him more than he did when he first met him.

"I-it was the only way we could get him here, we—" Francis tried to explain but Antonio slammed his fist into the wall beside him, causing a large dent to appear. Lovino jumped slightly, his heart pounding in his chest. What had he gotten himself messed up in?

"I want you to leave before I do anything I regret," Antonio stated quietly and his glare hardened when he looked at his two friends, "I want you to leave Lovi and I alone."

"Toni, I don't think—"

"Leave!" Antonio snapped harshly. Gilbert and Francis didn't have to be told twice. They had fled before Lovino even had time to blink and as soon as they did, Antonio seemed to calm slightly. He took deep breaths and he closed his eyes tight. Lovino stayed rooted to the spot and he wondered if he could run away, but then he realised that he didn't know his way home. He still didn't understand everything that was happening and he knew that Antonio was suffering because he denied him his blood. He waited quietly until the Spaniard had calmed down. A few moments later, Antonio opened his eyes and smiled slightly at Lovino and said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"Whatever..." Lovino mumbled. Antonio's smile turned slightly sad and he responded, "You can leave if you want..."

The Italian glanced at him and he could see that Antonio's eyes screamed the opposite of what he was saying. He didn't want Lovino to leave. He wanted him to stay, and for some reason Lovino felt sorry for him.

"Have you really been suffering as much as Gilbert and Francis say you have?" he asked and Antonio shook his head, "No, I've been fine!" he smiled lightly, "I've been absolutely fine, you should not worry."

"I'm not..." Lovino grumbled and he looked around. He was surprised that no one came out to yell at them to shut the hell up, "Where is everyone?"

Antonio shrugged and he sure as hell wasn't complaining. It was as if he was suddenly slapped across the face as his eyes widened and he stepped aside, "Do you want to come in?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Si, that's why I asked you, not told you too," Antonio smiled. Lovino narrowed his eyes and eventually he nodded. It would be better than standing out in the hall all night. He walked inside Antonio's apartment and his eyes widened. The place was huge, though he told himself he shouldn't be surprised. Antonio shut the door behind him and walked beside the Italian, "Can I get you anything?"

"Do you have wine?" Lovino asked. Alcohol would make everything better, right?

"Si," Antonio smiled. He walked to the kitchen area while Lovino sat on the couch. He still wondered how Antonio could afford a place like this. Did he have a job? When he thought about it, he doubted it seeing as he would have to go out into the sunlight to work and if he did that he would die so that was a no... unless he worked in a bar or something, but then again... Lovino didn't know and to be honest, he didn't really care.

Antonio came back with two glasses of wine and Lovino raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner, "I thought you drank blood?"

"I drink blood to survive. I drink wine for pleasure," Antonio smiled at him and handed Lovino a glass. The Italian blushed and nodded slightly then took a sip. He couldn't deny that the wine was very good but he would never tell the Spaniard that. He sipped quietly and Antonio moved from his seat, "I'll change into something more suitable. I'll be back in a moment..."

He disappeared into another room and Lovino looked at his wine glass. No matter how much Antonio said he was fine, he knew he really wasn't. He could see how sickly he looked (more than usual) and he could see that the lack of Lovino's blood was affecting him a lot. After glancing around, he looked at the door Antonio disappeared behind and he looked at the wine glass again. He pricked his finger and watched droplets of blood form. He let a good amount form on his finger and he held it over Antonio's wine glass and let the small droplets drip into the wine. He did this five times then sucked on his finger to stop the bleeding. He quickly removed his finger from his mouth as Antonio came back now wearing jeans and a button up shirt. He looked tense and Lovino knew he could smell the blood. He sat down again and when he took a sip of the wine, his eyes widened and he looked at Lovino, shocked.

Lovino huffed, "Just this once... tomato bastard..."

"I... really?" Antonio asked, still surprised. This wasn't the same as drinking the blood straight from Lovino himself but for now it would have to do. The Italian nodded, "Don't make a habit of it, though, asshole. Like I said, just this once."

"Gracias, Lovi... gracias..."

"Whatever," he huffed again and took a sip of his own wine, "I have some questions for you."

"What kind of questions?" Antonio asked as he got himself comfortable. Lovino blushed slightly and he looked at the red liquid in his glass. He watched the substance swirl around in the glass and he took another sip then looked at the vampire sitting opposite him.

"I want to know... how did you become a vampire?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Warnings: Yaoi, vampire sexytiems, Twilight bashing and Lovino's ridiculously foul mouth._

__**Woo! Two updates in one night, lol I am proud of myself because i forced myself to not be lazy! *u* I'll do my best to keep updating but if you didn't read the long-ass update in chapter 5 then know that I work a lot.**

**Keep reviewing and thanks for reading! Don't forget to check out my dA and AO3 account :)**

* * *

_Chapter 6._

Antonio didn't look entirely comfortable with the fact Lovino wanted to know how he was turned. The Italian could see that the other's eyes had darkened slightly and he could also see that he had probably brought up some unpleasant memories, but he felt as though he had a right to know. However, despite this, he didn't want to cause any unnecessary discomfort to the Spaniard; even though he had suffered enough without his blood, and Lovino acted as though he didn't care, really... he kind of did. Just a little bit.

"You don't have to talk about it," he quickly said, watching the vampire carefully for some kind of reaction; Antonio just seemed to freeze, drifting off into his own world as the memories revisited him. For a moment, Lovino didn't think that he would respond, but a few seconds later he raised his head and shook it lightly, "No, you should know. I owe you at least that much."

To be honest, Lovino wasn't expecting him to tell the story; he thought he would thank him for not forcing him into it and change the subject to something they both loved; tomatoes for example. But no, he was going to tell him and now that he thought about it, Lovino wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Antonio adjusted his position on the couch and he looked at the blood-tainted wine in the glass he was holding and he started to speak, "It was seven years ago when it happened. There was nothing unusual about the day- it was warm and sunny and everything was pleasant..."

Lovino watched him carefully and he found himself already curious. He sipped his wine and continued to listen without interruption.

"Perhaps I should tell you about Gilbert first," Antonio stated, "After all, he is in the centre of this story."

Lovino thought he knew what happened, but he didn't interrupt; he merely nodded and urged him to continue.

"Gilbert was in love with a girl named Elizabeta. She was very beautiful, smart, kind... everything that Gilbert needed in his life. However, she did not return his feelings. She was in love with another, that other being an old friend of Gilbert's named Roderich, and she broke Gilbert's heart every time he tried to make her his. They were friends and nothing more. One night, Elizabeta and Roderich were approached by a vampire and he killed them both. Gilbert was there; he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. He watched his friend and the love of his life die in front of him and he wanted nothing more than to join them. However, the vampire was cruel and he bit Gilbert, turning him into one of his own and now he has to live with the guilt forever..."

Lovino didn't know what to feel. All the hate and anger he previously felt for the German had suddenly disappeared. He didn't know what to say; his eyes were wide as he stared at Antonio. He didn't realise that it would be so tragic. He knew that if Feliciano were listening to this, he would be in floods of tears. Lovino found he felt sorry for Gilbert; to live with that pain forever would be torture, and even when he met him earlier, he acted as though he didn't have a care in the world. He acted as though nothing was wrong; he hid his guilt and pain well.

"Gilbert got his revenge; he killed the vampire who took his love away but it wasn't enough," Antonio said quietly, "He was still on this earth and Elizabeta wasn't. That was the difference. He felt alone and that was when Francis and I came into the picture. While this was happening, Francis and I had no idea what was going... we didn't have a clue... we knew Elizabeta and Roderich well and when we learnt of their deaths that night, our hearts ached. However, while Gilbert was telling us, we knew something about him had changed... and I don't mean the vampirism. It was that night when Gilbert had us promise we'd be friends forever. I agreed, because Francis and Gilbert are my best friends; I just didn't know that forever meant literally."

Lovino could only listen; if he knew it would be so tragic, he wouldn't have asked about it. He could see why Antonio didn't want to talk about it. It did indeed uncover some terrible memories that he had buried deep and didn't want to bring back up, but of course, Lovino had to go and ask, didn't he?

"He then told us about the vampire that took Elizabeta and Roderich away from him and we didn't know whether to believe him. Gilbert was very eccentric and had a habit of making things a little more than they actually were. But then he placed our hands on his chest and we felt no heartbeat, yet here he was, standing in front of us, talking to us as though he were alive. We knew then he wasn't lying. But then he showed us his fangs and we knew what he wanted," Antonio smiled weakly, "Friends forever, right?"

"You didn't have to..." Lovino stated quietly, "You could have still been friends, just..."

"He wanted us to be like him, because if we weren't, he would be alone. Not alone as in friendless... alone in the sense that he would be the only one like this, unless he met another. Vampires are not as common anymore; I have only ever met two others during my time. The two I have met were shocked that there were three of us living in the same area and happily... well, not happily but you know what I mean; not killing each other," Antonio said, "So he would be alone, and he didn't want that. Francis agreed immediately; the thought of eternal life excited him despite its conditions. I was a little more hesitant, but I had nothing to leave behind. So I agreed and he bit us both..." Antonio paused for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. Lovino scowled; Gilbert was selfish for making Antonio lead this life. He honestly didn't care about Francis; he made his choice. Lovino wondered though, would he have met Antonio if he were still human? Would he have approached him that night, not in search of blood but for something else? Would Lovino's life have changed because of this man if he was still a human? These questions made him wonder but he didn't know the answer. A part of him hoped that his blood wasn't the only thing that was important. Of course, none of this he would admit out loud- Lovino wasn't that kind of person- but he figured it was all right to think about it in his mind; no one would know then, would they?

He took a breath and moved a little closer to Antonio, who looked a little surprised. The Italian kept his eyes averted to the ground as he took a small intake of breath. He finally looked up at the vampire next to him and he said, "I think that he was selfish. I think you should have said no and be done with it. It's not fair."

"If it were your brother, would you do it for him?" Antonio questioned.

"What?"

"If Feliciano were in Gilbert's position, and he told you he didn't want to be alone, would you stay with him forever?"

"He's my fratello, there is a difference!" Lovino snapped angrily, "I don't want Feliciano being dragged into this shit! It's bad enough those two bastards threatened him earlier. He's got nothing to do with it so back the fuck off!"

"Lovi!" Antonio placed his hands on Lovino's shoulders and looked into his eyes, "Calm down, nothing will happen to your brother. I promise."

"You better mean that, bastard, or I'm going to drown you in holy water."

Antonio chuckled lightly, "I do mean it. I promise nothing will happen to your brother."

"Good," Lovino huffed and crossed his arms moodily. The Spaniard smiled a little but it wasn't that same bright, cheerful smile that the Italian was used to. Lovino found himself wanting that smile back... he blushed a little and looked away , "You can... take it, if you want."

"Eh?" Antonio looked confused and Lovino's blush deepened. He moved his gaze over to rest on Antonio and he said, "My blood... you can have it, if you want."

There was no point fighting it; he wouldn't win... and Gilbert's threat was still clear in his mind; he couldn't let Feliciano be hurt because of him. He couldn't let anything bad happen to his fratello. He lost his grandpa; he couldn't loose his brother too. That would be just too cruel; he had to watch out for him, protect him the best he could and if that meant giving Antonio his blood, then so be it.

"I still don't like you though," he added quickly, "You're still a tomato bastard."

Antonio smiled; it wasn't that bright smile he was used to, but it was pretty damn close, "Gracias, Lovino... this means a lot..."

"Whatever, bastard. Just take it if you're going to do it now..."

"Si," Antonio muttered and moved the collar of Lovino's shirt away from his neck and he found the desired spot. He inhaled deeply and his fangs extended. He brought Lovino closer to him as he moved nearer his neck, "I'll try to be gentle," he said softly and his fangs pierced the soft skin. Lovino gasped a little, but he found that it didn't hurt as much anymore. It was strangely satisfying for some reason and he didn't like that. He felt that draining sensation once again and he sat still; he was still having a hard time believing that a creature such as Antonio existed. He thought they only existed in literature and folklore (not including Stephenie Meyer's terrible books). He felt his eyelids droop and he realised that they had talked well into the early hours of the morning. He was tired and Antonio drinking his blood didn't really help. His head started to feel fuzzy and heavy as he tried to fight the battle against sleep.

Finally, though only a few minutes had passed, Antonio removed his fangs from Lovino's neck and closed up the wound with one swift lick over the penetrations and Lovino let his eyes close. He felt himself being adjusted slightly and his head was rested against Antonio's chest. He felt an arm wrap around his waist and he fell asleep to the sensation of fingers gently running through his hair.

Lovino woke up the next morning to the scent of bacon being cooked. He lifted his head from the plush cushion and rubbed his eyes tiredly. It took a moment but after a minute of panicking, he realised that he was still at Antonio's place... and that the vampire was making breakfast. He raised an eyebrow as he listened to the Spaniard humming to himself as he prepared the food.

"What are you doing?" he asked and Antonio turned around to smile at him happily, "You're awake! That's great, breakfast should be done soon!"

"Why are you making that?" Lovino asked, as his previous question remained unanswered. Antonio looked confused for a moment, "You're not hungry?"

Oh. Well, that was very obvious now that he thought about it. Lovino wanted to smack himself, "Si, I am... sorry, I was just confused."

"That's okay!" Antonio smiled again and turned back to the pan, "I went to get some food from that store that's open all the time. You know, that one owned by the Chinese guy?"

"Yeah, I know," Lovino mumbled and sat up properly. He looked around; the curtains were closed, blocking out any sunlight. He wondered how much Antonio's electricity bill was.

Breakfast was soon done and Lovino ate quietly as Antonio pottered around the apartment, tidying up and whatnot. When Lovino was finished eating, he called Feliciano to tell him that he had fallen asleep at a friend's house and he told him not to worry and he would be home soon. He looked at Antonio, who had taken a seat opposite him and was smiling happily. Lovino could see that he looked a lot better just after last night. That sparkle was back in his eyes again, and he looked less pained. He was no longer trembling too and Lovino wondered why his blood affected Antonio so much. He decided not to ponder it too much as another more important question came to mind.

"I was wondering..."

"Hm?" Antonio urged with a smile. After last night, nothing else would be worse, right? Lovino watched him for a moment and he asked, "You've bitten me plenty of times... so I was wondering why I'm not like you."

"Like me...?" Antonio repeated, "Like... a vampire?"

"No bastard, a fairy. Yes a vampire, you moron."

"Because I didn't want you to be like me," Antonio smiled, "We have a kind of poison and we can choose whether to use it or not. I chose not, because... you really don't want to live a life like this."

"That's why I said the potato-bastard was selfish..." Lovino mumbled. His hand found the bite mark and he held it absentmindedly as he thought, "Do the other two have a... human whose blood they prefer?"

"Well, yes. Francis will drink anyone's blood... preferably female," Antonio rolled his eyes, "But recently, he found someone that he likes. I can't remember his name but I think he was Canadian. Gilbert plays it safe and feeds off his brother."

Lovino's blood ran cold. Brother? Gilbert had a brother? The Italian only knew two potato-bastards and there was no way they were related, right? There wasn't a chance in hell that they were related... besides, they looked so different. There was no way.

"Wh-what's his name? Gilbert's brother?" Lovino asked slowly. He didn't want to know, but he did at the same time.

"Ludwig," Antonio stated, "Ludwig Beilschmidt."

No. No, no, no, no, no... this wasn't happening. This just was NOT happening.

"I have to go home. Now," Lovino jumped up quickly and made his way to the door. Antonio looked confused and he followed him. He caught hold of his arm and looked at the distressed Italian with worried eyes, "What's wrong, Lovi?"

"You have to let go!" Lovino stated loudly and tried to pull his arm free. Antonio looked panicked and so he held on tighter, "What did I do wrong this time?"

"Not you, bastard!" Lovino cried, "I need to get home! Fratello is alone and if...if..."

"If what?" Antonio demanded, "Lovino, tell me."

"The potato-bastards brother is the other potato-bastard I know. The one my brother is dating!" Lovino shouted. Antonio watched him with no reaction and the Italian finally pieced it together.

"You knew... you knew about this!" he yelled. Antonio shook his head with closed eyes and stated, "I didn't realise when I first met you... I realised a few weeks ago. I didn't want to you be afraid, so I didn't tell you. I'm sorry."

"My fratello might be in danger and all you can say is you're sorry?" Lovino declared and shook his head. He yanked his arm free then placed his hand on the door handle and looked at Antonio, "You said he would be fine."

"He will. Gilbert would never hurt Feliciano because of what he means to Ludwig! It was an empty threat."

"I don't care, I still have to make sure he's okay," Lovino moved to open the door but Antonio slammed it closed once again. The Italian looked at the vampire with wide eyes, due to shock and confusion.

"Don't do anything stupid..." he said and Lovino's eyes narrowed his eyes. He wondered how much Feliciano knew.

"Whatever, now let me out," he snapped and Antonio sighed as he removed his hand off the door. Lovino opened it and before he could step outside, Antonio caught hold of his hand lightly. Lovino could have pulled away if he really wanted to... but for some reason, he didn't.

"I meant it, Lovino. Don't do anything you'll regret..."

He wanted to scowl but he didn't. He looked down at Antonio's hand holding his and a strange sensation filled his stomach. He didn't know what it meant and he slowly removed his hand after a moment, "Whatever, bastard... just let me go."

Antonio nodded and stood back, "I'll see you soon, Lovino."

"Sure whatever," he said again and left the apartment. As he walked outside, he wondered what that strange feeling was but decided to not think too much of it. He had more important things to deal with.


	7. Chapter 7

Lovino tried not to panic. Everything would be all right; nothing bad would have happened. The potato bastard wouldn't have allowed it too, right? If he really cared about Feliciano then everything would be fine... wouldn't it?

He really wasn't paranoid, honestly he wasn't, but recent events have somewhat changed his mindset. He worried about a lot of things he usually wouldn't have paid any mind too in the past. He fretted about things that usually wouldn't concern him, like when his brother would be home and who he would be with when he was out and whatnot. Be this as it may, Lovino refused to admit that he was paranoid. He may be worried, anxious and stressed... but not paranoid.

He arrived at his apartment complex and he almost ran down the hall once he reached his floor. He fumbled for his keys and once he found them, he shoved the little piece of metal into the keyhole and forced the door open. Feliciano and Ludwig turned their heads to see the tired, sweaty Italian in the doorway. Feliciano giggled and Ludwig merely raised an eyebrow. Lovino noticed the German and he narrowed his eyes, "You. Come with me, now!"

Ludwig looked confused and he had every right to be. Lovino was a little strange at times but today he was being stranger than usual. However, he did not protest and stood up quietly. He allowed Lovino to lead him into another room and the older Italian brother closed the door and locked it behind him. Feliciano was none the wiser; he continued to make pasta as though everything was okay.

Lovino confronted the tall German and he kept his eyes narrowed into a sharp glare. Ludwig still looked confused and slightly annoyed... but Lovino decided that he looked no different to how he would usually look. He didn't hesitate in shouting at him.

"You have some explaining to do!" he snapped and his anger only increased when he saw that the German just looked more confused, "What kind of explaining? I'm afraid I don't understand."

"I know what your brother is!" Lovino hissed. Ludwig's eyes widened and Lovino nodded, "Yes, I know exactly what your brother is. And I know exactly what his friends are. One of which, has decided that he wants my... you know."

"Blood?" Ludwig asked and Lovino flailed as he hissed, "Shhh!"

Ludwig looked to the door and then back at the angry Italian brother before him. He raised an eyebrow and once Lovino got himself composed he asked, "Are you worried about something?"

"Fratello, obviously. How much does he know?"

"Feliciano knows absolutely nothing," Ludwig assured but Lovino wasn't convinced. He glared at the blond and said, "Your brother threatened Feliciano. He said that if I don't give Antonio my blood, fratello will be the one to suffer. You are not going to let that happen, because I sure as hell am not!"

"Absolutely not!" Ludwig stated, looking shocked, "I would never allow any harm to come to your brother," he blushed slightly, "He is someone I care about very much and his safety and well-being is very important to me."

Lovino scrutinised him. Should he believe him? Did he even have a reason to? He watched the German and he knew that he cared a great deal about his brother but there was a nagging feeling that if Gilbert did indeed decide to carry out his threat, then maybe Ludwig wouldn't be able to stop him. It was only a feeling though, not a certainty. Lovino decided to disregard the feeling for now and just comply with Gilbert's wishes. That way _he_ wasn't putting his brother in danger, but perhaps Ludwig was...

"Is my brother in danger because of this?" Lovino asked and Ludwig shook his head, "Nein. He is not in any danger at all. I have told you he does not know anything about my brother and he will never know unless someone other than you or I tell him. I do not plan on telling him and I am certain that you do not want him to know either, so there is no problem."

"Francis approached him the night they came here," Lovino said, "I don't think fratello realised there was anything wrong... but I needed to make sure."

"I understand your concern but I assure you that your brother does not know a thing. He is completely unaware of Gilbert's... condition."

"Has he met him?"

"Nein, I don't think so. Feliciano has never been to my house after dark and during daytime Gilbert stays in his room. So no, I think he hasn't."

Relief consumed Lovino and he welcomed it. The Italian relaxed considerably at the thought of his brother's confirmed safety. He looked at Ludwig and nodded a little, "Good. I don't want him to know, okay? This is a secret."

"Ja, of course," he replied, "And you must not give anything away."

"Why would I do that? I was the one concerned!" Lovino snapped. He began to blush a little and wondered when his feelings for Feliciano had become so public. He would have to work on that, "Well, whatever bastard. Go back to fratello and do whatever you two like to do because this conversation is over."

Ludwig paused for a few moments which made Lovino's blush deepen. The Italian looked at the German and he snapped, "What now, potato bastard?"

"Just know that caring for your brother is not a bad thing, Lovino," he said lightly and turned to the door. He opened it and closed it gently behind him and when Lovino listened, he could hear his brother's happy voice ask what they had been talking about. He heard Ludwig tell him that it was nothing important and Lovino sighed in relief once again. Feliciano would be oblivious to the secret he and Ludwig shared and that was the way it would remain. More questions formed in his mind; questions that he wanted to ask Ludwig but he decided he would perhaps ask him another time. Lovino had had quite enough of vampires for the moment and he decided to relax for the rest of his day and enjoy the days off he had from work.

His brother was safe and besides, Lovino had something else to worry over.

The next time Antonio came to visit Lovino, he found that the Italian was more willing to give him his blood. This confused the Spaniard slightly but he wasn't going to question it. He took what he needed in the few minutes and when he was done, he decided that the night was still young and he would talk to Lovino for a while.

Lovino found he didn't actually mind. He lay on his bed; feeling drained and tired (as usual) from the blood being taken from his body, while Antonio sat beside him and started to talk about anything that came to mind. Lovino wasn't listening, not really. He looked at Antonio while he spoke but his words were not making sense. Lovino looked at the shape of his mouth and wondered what it would be like to kiss him. As soon as that thought entered his brain, his eyes widened and he wanted to slap himself repeatedly. What the hell was that? Why on earth did he think such as thing? He liked GIRLS, not BOYS. There was huge difference between the two and Lovino knew he didn't like the latter.

He wasn't gay like his brother- of course he didn't have a problem with it. He just knew he didn't feel... that way about other men.

But if that was so, then why did he just think about kissing Antonio?

Lovino was confused again. He wouldn't deny that Antonio was attractive. He just... Lovino groaned and rolled over, causing Antonio to stop speaking and look at him with a confused expression.

"Lovi, what's wrong?"

"Goddamn that nickname! Stop calling me that!" he snapped and rolled back over to face him. His cheeks turned crimson at the closeness of them- Antonio had decided to lean in closer to see what the matter was, apparently.

"I like that name," Antonio stated. He had argued this case many times and every time he tried, Lovino just shot it back at him and declared he hated it.

"Well I hate it, so top using it," he snapped and sat up. Antonio just continued to smile as though nothing were wrong, however he did look into Lovino's eyes and ask, "Are you distracted by something?"

"N-no," Lovino spluttered, "Why would I be?"

"Because you looked really spacey while I was talking to you and you groaned and rolled over as though something annoyed you? Have I annoyed you again, Lovi?"

Lovino couldn't even be bothered scolding him this time. He didn't listen anyway, "No," he stated and leaned against the pillows. Well, technically that was a lie. He was thinking about Antonio and he had done something to annoy him. All these feelings... they just didn't make sense. Why did he feel this way towards Antonio? What made him so special?

"Well if you're sure," Antonio shrugged and moved so he was sitting next to the Italian. He hummed something under his breath and then smiled brighter, "Lovi! Can I play my guitar for you some time?"

"No."

Antonio pouted, "Why not?"

"Because it'll annoy me," Lovino huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He hated how close he was to him and he wished he would go back to how he was before, damn it.

"Well, I will anyway. I promise you'll like it!" Antonio was smiling again and Lovino wanted to slap it right off. He was so irritatingly handsome it was killing him just to be near him. The more he looked at him, the more he wanted him.

"Bastard..." he mumbled to himself and looked away. The two were silent for a few moments then Lovino started to speak again, "I spoke to Ludwig earlier."

Antonio gave him his full attention upon remembering what the Italian was like before, "Si? Did he explain much?"

"He told me that Feliciano didn't know anything. He said that he would be safe and that nothing would happen to him. I just hope he wasn't fucking lying to me."

"I doubt he was, especially if he cares about your brother," Antonio smiled warmly and patted Lovino's shoulder, "And besides, when told you that Gilbert wouldn't hurt him because of Ludwig then there would be no reason for you not to believe him. Really, you have to stop worrying and trust us."

"Sure. Trust a vampire and a guy that I hate?" Lovino snorted. Antonio continued to smile, "You let me drink your blood, so you must trust me, right?"

Lovino blushed again and looked away. Antonio was irritatingly right. He did trust him, didn't he? More so than he had at the beginning... He let him drink his blood and he let him talk to him as though the two of them were normal. He lat him spend time with him like he was an old friend. Were they friends?

Friends with benefits?

Lovino wanted to slap himself again.

Antonio's smile never faltered and he moved a little closer. Lovino watched him with narrowed eyes and he wondered why he was moving closer to him, "What are you doing?"

"Lovino," he stated quietly and moved an arm around his shoulder. Lovino froze; this was too close for comfort and his natural reaction would be to lash out, but he couldn't look away from Antonio's olive green eyes. Lovino clamped his own eyes shut when he felt Antonio's lips on his cheek. The kiss lingered there for a few moments before he moved away. Lovino dared to open one eye and peek at the vampire. He saw that never-ending smile of Antonio's and those eyes staring back at him; warm and happy but with a longing within them.

"Wh-what was that for?" The Italian stammered out. Antonio just shrugged a little, keeping his arm around the other male and holding him firmly and closely. Lovino was confused. All night he had been thinking about wanting to kiss Antonio and then a thought hit him. What if Antonio had powers like those vampires from Twilight (and why was Twilight constantly cropping up in his life?) and what if he could read his mind? What if he knew all along what he wanted? That would be so embarrassing! Lovino didn't know if he could look at him if he found this to be true. There was only one way to find out.

"Do you have powers like they do in Twilight?" he blurted. Antonio raised an eyebrow as he became confused. He looked at the Italian questioningly and asked, "What do you mean?"

Lovino swallowed, "Powers. Like... mind reading and shit?"

Antonio's confusion melted away immediately and he laughed, "No, Lovi! I don't have anything like that! None of us do!"

Relief once again overwhelmed the Italian and he sighed happily, "Good."

"Why do you ask?"

Lovino paused and eventually shrugged, "I was merely wondering. That's all... fuck."

"Well, are you wondering about anything else?"

Lovino nodded, "Why did you kiss my cheek?"

Antonio didn't hesitate, "Because I like you, silly!"

Wait, what? Antonio liked him. He kissed his cheek because he liked him. After all what Lovino was thinking about that night, Antonio kissed his cheek because he liked him thinking Lovino was feeling otherwise.

"Do you like me?" he asked and leaned in closer. Lovino could almost feel his breath on his cheek. Antonio's hand found his and he laced their fingers together and squeezed gently, comfortingly. Lovino began to blush again. He didn't know how to feel about this. Should he grab the opportunity with both hands and take it while he had the chance. Or should he let it go and watched it drift further away from him as Antonio thought he didn't feel the same. He sat still and allowed Antonio to shift ever-so-slightly closer, close enough for their lips to almost touch.

He repeated his question in a low whisper, "Do you like me?"

"I don't know," Lovino found himself replying and he noticed Antonio smile. He smiled and looked him in the eye and said, "Then let's find out."

He closed the gap between them as he kissed him. The kiss started off slow as Lovino didn't respond for a few moments. His mind was so full of confusion that no thought made that much sense to him. Antonio kissed him and he didn't do anything back, so slowly in return he began to contribute to the kiss. He could feel Antonio smile against his lips as he began to make it slightly more passionate. Lovino found himself enjoying the kiss and he returned the pressure. He hand escaped from Antonio's and his arms wrapped themselves around his neck and he felt the vampire move his arms around his waist in return. Lovino kept the kiss for as long as he could before pulling away. Antonio looked slightly disappointed and Lovino scowled, "Unlike you, I need air to actually live, asshole."

"Ah, si," he smiled and rested his hands on the Italian's hips while Lovino let his arms hang around the vampire's neck. Antonio continued, "I hope that made things clearer for you, Lovi."

Lovino didn't know. He didn't know how to feel. He was so confused and irritated but he found he wanted it and he wanted it badly.

"It's a secret," he said and narrowed his eyes at the vampire, "You're not to tell anyone."

"Si," Antonio replied and kissed his cheek, "Our secret."


	8. Chapter 8

Lovino felt guilty.

For the first time in a while, he sat in the pews with his brother and listened to the priest conduct the sermon. The older Italian brother had decided that it was high time the two of them attended church, seeing as they hadn't gone for a while and the younger Italian had agreed straight away. When they were younger, their grandpa had been a religious man and the two boys had attended church every Sunday for as long as they could remember. Since he died, their ritual had slipped and they only really attended the service at important times of the year, for example Christmas and Easter.

And now back to why Lovino was feeling guilty. It had been three days since his kiss with Antonio and he was still unsure of how it made him feel. Yes, he liked the guy for some unknown reason but he wasn't sure if it was right. The church was very particular with homosexual relationships and he knew that if anything more came out of this with Antonio, he knew the Church absolutely could not find out. That was why he wanted and needed it to remain a secret.

The service ended an hour later and Lovino lingered behind for a little while. Feliciano had met with some old friends and chatted away while he waited for his brother. He looked around the Church and wondered how he managed to get into this mess.

"Lovino, are you all right?"

The Italian turned to his right to see the priest looking at him with worried eyes. Lovino let out a small resigned sigh and stood up, "Yes Father, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? We haven't seen you or your brother here for quite some time. Is everything all right at home?" the priest inquired. Lovino knew he was only concerned for his and Feliciano's well-being but he couldn't help but become defensive, "We're fine," he said firmly and turned away, "Thank you for your concern, Father, but really, we're fine. Work has been busy lately and our boss decided that working Saturday nights would be best." He had to lie; he had no other choice. _Add that to my never ending list of sins_, he thought bitterly.

"Of course," the priest said with a smile, "I do hope that you will attend again. It was nice seeing you two again."

"We'll try. Goodbye," Lovino stated and walked towards his brother. Feliciano waved happily at the priest and to his friends then the two made their way home.

"That was nice. I miss Church sometimes," Feliciano said with a wide smile. Lovino merely huffed; he knew this was what he had been brought up to believe but he did like sleeping in on Sunday mornings. He almost laughed; if only grandpa could see what became of his grandsons.

"Sure," he said as an answer to Feliciano's statement, "Hey, fratello..." he started to inquire. Feliciano looked to his brother with a curious expression and replied, "Yes?"

"Is everything okay with you and the potato bastard?" he asked. He had to know for himself; Ludwig had indeed told him that Feliciano knew nothing but he had to hear it himself. Feliciano looked confused again- probably because Lovino was actually asking about his and Ludwig's well-bring. This had never happened before, "Yes, fratello... everything is fine."

"Nothing... strange has happened lately, has it?" Lovino asked slowly. Feliciano looked confused again before replying, "Not really... ooh, the other day something strange happened!"

"What?" Lovino asked quickly; worried what he might hear, "What was strange?"

"Something odd happened to my pasta and I can't quite work out what it was," Feliciano said thoughtfully, then flinched when he heard and saw Lovino face-palm at the statement, "What? Did I do something wrong again, fratello?"

Of course, he should be relieved. Nothing terrible had happened to Feliciano (though if you count the odd pasta as one) and Ludwig had been telling the truth. His fratello knew nothing about the last couple of months and everything was okay for now. The wave of relief hit him and he even smiled, just a little bit.

"No, it's fine. Never mind what I said," Lovino stated and they reached their apartment complex. Feliciano nodded and that happy smile of his returned and he followed Lovino into the elevator and back to their apartment. Lovino sighed and collapsed onto the couch while Feliciano went to change. When he came back, he gathered what he needed and started to make pasta.

"Are you seriously having pasta for breakfast?" Lovino asked and he dragged himself to his room to get changed too. He had work later and he didn't want to take a nap in his Sunday best.

"Yes, I always used to make pasta after Church!" Feliciano explained and continued what he was doing. Lovino sighed again and walked into his room. He quickly got changed and rejoined Feliciano in the kitchen. When the younger brother noticed him, he smiled and asked, "Do you want some?"

"Sure, whatever," he sighed at sat down at the kitchen table. Sometimes, he didn't feel as though he had a choice.

When the pasta was served and eaten, Lovino went back to bed for a few hours. He hated working night shifts at work simply because it gave Antonio a reason to walk him home. To protect him from all the bad guys, apparently. Lovino closed the curtains, shut the door and crawled into bed and pulled the covers over his head to block out any remaining sunlight. He had a lot to think about.

Evening drew closer and when it was finally time for Lovino to leave for work, the sun had completely set. He sighed and hugged his jacket closer to him to help keep him warm. He walked down the narrow streets, alert and aware; he was used to Antonio popping up from the shadows but he still managed to scare the living daylights out of him.

As if on cue, someone stepped out beside him and Antonio said happily, "Hola, Lovi!"

"Goddamn it!" the Italian cursed, jumping slightly at the vampires sudden appearance. Antonio obviously wasn't affected by this and he continued to talk, "Cómo estás?"

"Fine," Lovino said, understanding what Antonio said thanks to his basic knowledge of Spanish, "Seriously, though... you have to stop jumping out of the fucking shadows like that. It's creepy as fuck."

"Eh, sorry," Antonio smiled sheepishly. Lovino just rolled his eyes; sometimes the vampire was a complete and utter idiot.

"So!" Antonio said, back to his normal self in little less than a few seconds, "How have you spent your Sunday?"

"Church and sleeping... what?" he looked over at Antonio and noticed he wrinkled his nose in distaste. The vampire pouted at him and said, "Church?"

"Yes, it's not a crime," Lovino rolled his eyes again. Antonio narrowed his eyes and made Lovino stop walking. He placed his hands on his shoulders then leaned in close. For a split second, Lovino thought he was going to kiss him but the creepy habit of smelling him returned when Antonio inhaled deeply near his neck- right by the place he liked to bite him. Lovino moved away slightly, "That's creepy..."

Antonio ignored him and inhaled again one last time for good measure then smiled, "Your blood should be fine. You went this morning, right?"

"Yes..." Lovino answered hesitantly. Antonio's smile widened, "Good, then it should be just fine. It may be a little sour but not bad enough to put me off completely! And it might be even better by the time you finish work. Oooh, you could have a tomato; it'll make it taste better. You do have a tomato with you, right?" he narrowed his eyes again. Antonio knew Lovino absolutely loved tomatoes.

"What?" the Italian asked weakly. It was all too much all at once and he had no clue what the Spaniard was talking about anymore. But then again, did he ever?

It would seem that even Antonio didn't even know anymore because that subject was also discarded and he tried to reach for Lovino's hand instead. The Italian moved away sharply and the vampire pouted for what felt like the millionth time that night.

"Now what, Lovi?" he asked and tried to reach for it again but the Italian male would not allow him. He glared at the vampire and hissed, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I want to hold your hand. Is that wrong of me?" Antonio asked, trying his best to look as innocent as he could, but the laughter in his eyes gave it away. Lovino narrowed his own eyes; he couldn't have Antonio hold his hand in public! It was too risky. He doubted any members of the church would be around this time of night but he couldn't get caught.

"I can't be seen holding hands with another male!" he snapped and shoved his hands in his pockets, "What if someone sees?"

"No one will see," Antonio reassured and tried again but Lovino just wouldn't allow him, "Come on Lovi... what are you afraid of?"

"Nothing, I..." he paused and looked at the ground. Good question; just what was he afraid of exactly? Was it commitment? He always flirted with girls whenever he could and he knew that his brother was the same, despite being in a relationship. They couldn't help it; even if it were unintentional it still happened.

Was he afraid of what people might say? People could be cruel sometimes and he wasn't sure if he was able to cope with that.

Maybe it was all the religious values he had been brought up with. Perhaps that's what was holding him back. Nonetheless, he knew he liked Antonio and he wanted it to be a secret. If he was going to continue with this then it would have to remain a secret.

"I'm not afraid," he finally said, "I just don't want people to know, okay?"

"But why is that? Are you ashamed?" Antonio asked with a frown. Lovino became defensive again and glared at the vampire, "I don't know! Just leave it alone!" he snapped coldly. Antonio opened his mouth to retort but Lovino's glare hardened and snapped again, "Don't."

"Fine... but can I at least have a kiss before you go to work. No one will see you here, I promise," Antonio said and looked around, "I know there is no one here."

"Are you sure?" Lovino asked and looked around too. Of course, his eyesight and hearing were not as good as Antonio's and he knew that he would know if there was someone lurking in the shadows, but he was still uneasy.

"I promise, Lovi. Trust me," Antonio smiled and leaned in close. Lovino didn't move and Antonio pressed their lips together. There was that funny feeling in his stomach again; that same feeling he had been feeling for a long time since he met the vampire. Nervously, he kissed back and he only kept the kiss for a mere few seconds before pulling away and looking around anxiously, as though he were expecting someone to jump out and shout cruel and horrible names at the two of them. When no one came, relief filled him and he realised that Antonio was right.

"See, I told you to trust me," Antonio smiled and petted his head lightly. Lovino moved his head away for the fear of Antonio touching his hair curl (there was a very interesting and embarrassing story behind that) and he walked onwards. Antonio was positively beaming at the fact he managed to get a kiss from Lovino but the Italian was sour as usual.

They finally reached Lovino's work place and Antonio walked him to the door. He remained outside but he reached out and took hold of Lovino's hand lightly. The Italian blushed deeply but Antonio said quietly, "I'll meet you after work."

Lovino just nodded and his hand was released and Antonio smiled. The Italian composed himself and entered the restaurant and when he looked back, Antonio was gone. He sighed again and walked into the kitchen to get on with his job.

He wondered how Feliciano did it; he dated Ludwig and never once looked as though he were guilty about it, even with their religious upbringing.

Lovino didn't want to consider it but perhaps now was the time to talk to his brother about it. At least there would be someone who understood.

...No, he couldn't bring himself to do that even if he really wanted to. He pushed all thoughts to the back of his mind and continued making pizzas for the rest of the evening.

Lovino finished work at midnight and as usual, Antonio met him by the exit with a large smile and a hug that Lovino never wanted. Tonight was no exception.

"Hey Lovi, will you stay at my place tonight?" Antonio asked with that smile of his. Lovino narrowed his eyes and replied, "Why? Are you too lazy to walk me back to my apartment?"

"Ah, no not at all!" he replied happily and walked beside him. Antonio's apartment was closer after all, but he had another reason, "Si, my place is closer but I want to spend some time with you before we go back."

"What are you suggesting?" Lovino asked suspiciously. Antonio rolled his eyes, surprised that the Italian hadn't understood yet.

"A date, silly!" he said and tugged him in a different direction. Lovino blinked; he certainly didn't expect to hear that.

"You want to go on a date now?" he asked and he shook his head, "It's too late now. It's past midnight, stupid."

"Yes, but..."

"No buts. Really, are you that much of an idiot? Places are closing now. The only places that would be open would be nightclubs."

"Then let's go there!"

"Fuck you; I'm not going to a nightclub!" Lovino snapped. He wouldn't go to a nightclub now; no fucking way. He was still in his work clothes, he smelt of grease and sweat and he wasn't in the mood anyway, "No. Not now."

"But that means we can go another time, si?" Antonio asked hopefully and Lovino had to close his eyes in frustration. Why did Antonio have to be so fucking difficult?

"Maybe," he settled with replying and he sighed heavily. Antonio looked happy about this and he continued to walk beside him in silence. The silence remained for a few more moments then Antonio looked to Lovino and said, "We're alone. Can I hold your hand now?"

"No!" Lovino snapped, "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"But you let me kiss you before," Antonio tried to reason but the Italian wasn't listening. Lovino just shook his head and buried his hands deep into his jacket pockets and scowled.

"No," he repeated. Antonio hissed in frustration- a noise that Lovino had never heard him make before. He stopped in alarm and took a step back. For a moment he had to be reminded that Antonio was a dangerous creature that could kill him at any given moment. He knew it was highly unlikely but the possibility was still there. Antonio placed his hands on his shoulders and looked the Italian right in the eye and said, "Listen Lovi. I like you. I really, really like you. I want us to be together and I know you want it too. Why are you so afraid?"

"I just... it's nothing," Lovino said, "Now get the hell off me!"

"No, you will tell me," Antonio said sharply, "Por favor?"

Lovino sighed; he just wasn't ready for it yet. Sure, he supposed he could kiss Antonio behind closed doors but outside in public? He didn't think he was ready for that yet.

"I'm not ready," he admitted begrudgingly, "For public displays of affection..."

"See, that wasn't so hard?" Antonio smiled and took a step back, "I'll give you all the time you need. But just know that I like you, okay?"

"I know, stupid vampire bastard," Lovino muttered and the two began to walk again. Antonio scrapped his plane of going on a 'date' and just took Lovino back to his apartment. What was the point of going on said date if he couldn't show affection? Lovino realised this and he was grateful for Antonio's understanding. He stepped inside the apartment and realised something.

"Hey, where am I supposed to sleep?" he asked as he hung up his jacket. Antonio pondered for a moment then said, "I have a room. Or you can have the couch? You seemed to like it there last time."

"Last time was an accident," Lovino mumbled again, "And what am I supposed to change into?"

"You can take a shower and I have a spare shirt you can borrow," Antonio grinned. Lovino blushed; Antonio was a little bigger than him so any of his clothes wouldn't fit. But when he looked at the vampire, he realised that's exactly what he wanted.

"You pervert!"

Antonio held his hands up in mock surrender then went to find Lovino some clothes. He came back a few moments later with a black shirt then he ushered the Italian into the bathroom, "Don't be too long, I need something from you!" he stated in a sing-song voice and he hurried away. Damn, Lovino had forgotten about the blood. He looked at the bathroom mirror and noticed that the bite still looked like a hickey; the puncture wounds had gone. Cursing, he turned the shower on and once he was undressed he stepped inside and let the warm water wash away his concerns and worries.

Ten minutes later, Lovino sat on the couch wearing the shirt Antonio had given him. The vampire had cooed at how adorable he looked and earned a smack in return. Lovino narrowed his eyes at all times even when Antonio kept asking for kisses but he eventually allowed him one.

Antonio pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss and Lovino responded. He didn't know why he was doing this... and in the end he decided that he was just experimenting. Yeah, that sounded good. Just experimenting with his feelings to see where it left him. Antonio said he liked him, and Lovino knew he liked him back but he needed to make sure it wasn't just a phase. He needed to know if what he was feeling was real.

Antonio slipped his arms around his waist and pulled him close to deepen the kiss. Lovino responded a little more eagerly that he wanted and he closed his eyes half way. This was feeling better than he wanted it too.

Antonio moved from his lips to his neck and began to suck on his soft spot, however not making any move to bite. Lovino glanced to him and managed to ask, "A-aren't you g-going to bite me yet?"

Antonio moved away from the kiss slightly to reply, "Not yet... unless you want blood-tasting kisses?"

"Ew... no thanks," Lovino replied with distaste. Antonio hummed in agreement and went back to sucking on that particular spot. The Italian had to hold back moans of approval and suppress his blush from deepening. Both things he was failing at right now.

He felt Antonio smile against his skin and he pulled away lightly before placing a small kiss on the reasonably sized hickey he had created. Lovino watched him questioningly and the vampire stood, offering his hand to him. Lovino hesitated then took it, allowing Antonio to help him up and lead him to the bedroom. The bedroom was large in size; the bed was a double, complimented with plush pillows and a warm-looking duvet. It was never slept in. The wood in the room was mahogany and the window was large, letting in the moons light. It felt terribly romantic and Lovino found himself blushing again.

"Here," Antonio said and had Lovino sit against the pillows, "I'm going to do it now, okay? And if you're tired you can just sleep here."

"Whatever," Lovino said. He was tired; it had been a long shift in work and he wanted nothing more than to sleep... but he needed to provide Antonio with his blood so he forced himself to stay awake.

"Or..." Antonio started to say, "I could take it while you sleep."

"No thanks, I'd rather be conscious," Lovino huffed and made himself comfortable. Before they started, Lovino send Feliciano a text message saying he wouldn't home tonight. Antonio chuckled and leaned into to his neck once again; he didn't hesitate in piercing the skin with his sharp teeth and sucking the blood. Lovino felt Antonio wrap his arms around him and keep him close and he couldn't control the waves of pleasure he felt. It didn't hurt anymore but it felt good. Too good; better than it should. Was this normal? He was too tired to find out.

Antonio sucked his blood for a few minutes and when he was done, Lovino was almost asleep. The vampire licked the wound closed and moved away from the Italian to close the curtains properly then took his place next to him again. He wrapped his arms around Lovino, who mumbled incoherent words under his breath- something about tomatoes- and stroked his hair absentmindedly, knowing the motion lulled the Italian into slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

"Lovi... hey Lovi, wake up..."

"Huh, no... fuck off..."

"Lovi, you have to wake up..."

"Fuck you, tomato bastard..."

The room was dark but Lovino's body told him it was morning. The bed was soft and comfortable and the Italian didn't want to leave. He tightened his grip on the blanket with one hand and swatted away the hand that was poking his cheek with the other. Irritated, he attempted to roll over but the poking continued on his other cheek. He heard Antonio chuckle in amusement and when he tried to poke him again Lovino smacked his hand away roughly and succeeded in pulling the blankets over his head completely.

"Aww, Lovi... don't hide from me," Antonio pouted and tugged at the duvet. A muffled grumble was all he received in response and he chuckled again, "Lovi... let me in."

"No..."

"Please. I'm lonely out here," Antonio smiled. He waited for a few moments and when the Italian wasn't going to move, his smile widened and he lay down beside him and wrapped his arms around his waist, "I'll just settle for lying like this then."

Lovino didn't move for a second, but eventually it grew hot and stuffy under the blankets. He forced them off and glared at the Spanish vampire next to him and before he could stop it, he was pulled into Antonio's chest and hugged tightly.

"Gah! Let go, tomato bastard!" he shouted and shoved and pushed at the Spaniard but failed miserably. Antonio cuddled him like a doll for a few moments then released his grip slightly, but not completely. Lovino huffed and glared at his captor but the vampire continued to smile in that sweet, happy way of his and the Italian gave up.

"How are you Lovi?" Antonio asked lightly, moving forward to kiss Lovino's head but the Italian moved just in time.

"Fine..." he replied stoically, as usual. Antonio grinned, taking that in a positive way.

"Did you sleep well?"

"You should know; you probably watched me didn't you? Creepy bastard..."

"Maybe for a little while," Antonio continued to smile as though nothing could ever bring him down. Lovino was irritated but he merely huffed and tried to turn over. Unfortunately for him, Antonio wouldn't let him.

"What are you going to do today?" Antonio asked and Lovino shrugged the best he could in the vampire's embrace and said, "Don't know. I have work tonight though."

"Well, why don't you stay here with me until you have to leave?" Antonio suggested. Lovino narrowed his eyes; he was still tired and if that meant he didn't have to move from the comfortable bed (he would never tell Antonio it was comfortable; it was just make the idiot ten times clingier) then that wasn't such a bad idea. But he didn't want to leave Feliciano on his own for too long.

"No, I have to get home," he said and sat up properly. He rubbed his eyes lightly and looked over at Antonio only to see that the Spaniard was staring at him in a strange way, "...What?"

"You look really cute in my shirt, Lovi," he commented and sat up too. Lovino blushed; he had forgotten that he was wearing Antonio's clothes and now he felt embarrassed.

"Pervert," he huffed and folded his arms across his chest. The sleeves of the shirt covered his hands and this action just made Antonio bite his lip and continue to grin at the Italian.

"You're just so adorable!" Antonio declared and pulled Lovino into his chest again. Struggling, the Italian male attempted to push and shove at the vampire embracing him but he just found he couldn't escape. Eventually, Antonio let him go and Lovino jumped at the chance of getting out of bed. He looked down at the shirt and realised that it reached the middle of his thighs and he found himself blushing again.

"Goddamn it!"

"So cute..."

"I can't walk you to work tonight, Lovi," Antonio said apologetically. Lovino pulled on his jacket and looked over his shoulder at the vampire. He looked sincerely sorry about this but the Italian didn't seem to care much about it at all. However, he did narrow his eyes as he wondered who or what would make Antonio spend his time elsewhere.

"Why?" he asked, now facing him fully. Antonio just smiled and patted his head lightly, "I just have some business to take care of. I will walk you home, though."

"You don't have to," Lovino huffed and walked to the door. He'd coped on his own before he met Antonio and he can cope again for one night. He didn't need Antonio babysitting him every time he had to walk to work in the dark. And what would happen when it started staying light later? Antonio would have no choice but to let him walk to work alone. Walking home, however, he would not have a choice because he knew that the Spaniard would always be there.

He wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"Well, I want to!" Antonio smiled, "I have to male sure you're safe."

"I'll be fine, stop fucking worrying!" Lovino sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He shook his head and placed his hand on the door handle and moved to open it but Antonio placed his hand on his and smiled sweetly, "Don't I get a goodbye kiss?"

"Do you deserve one?"

"Si!" Antonio answered and waited. Lovino rolled his eyes and leaned in to peck his cheek quickly. Antonio pouted at the lack of lip action he received from the Italian but Lovino's vibes showed that he wasn't planning on going any further.

"Bye, tomato bastard," he said haughtily and walked out of the apartment. He shut the door in Antonio's pouting face before the vampire had a chance to retort.

"Stupid vampire bastard..." Lovino huffed. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked down the street. He didn't need protecting all the time; it wasn't as though he were in danger no matter where he went. Antonio was paranoid. That was it, wasn't it? The vampire bastard was paranoid... but could he blame him?

Yeah, he could. He huffed again and pulled his jacket closer to him for extra warmth. He walked the short distance from Antonio's apartment to his own and when he walked inside, he was greeted with an attempted hug from Feliciano (one which he managed to avoid).

"Ve, fratello! Did you have a fun night! I got your text!" Feliciano smiled and followed Lovino around the apartment like a lost sheep while he put his jacket away and get himself a drink. The older Italian sipped his water and narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"It was okay... why are you so fucking happy?"

"Ve, no reason!" Feliciano beamed and walked a little closer. He placed his hands behind his back and leaned forward slightly, still smiling cutely. Lovino gave him a strange look as the younger brother continued, "I've noticed that fratello doesn't come home as often anymore. Does that mean fratello has found someone special?"

Lovino choked on his water and blushed deeply. He slowly turned to look at his brother, "What?"

"Does fratello have some special? Because fratello spends more nights away from home. I don't mind, of course, because that means Ludwig can stay and I can make lots of pasta and—"

"Shut up!" Lovino huffed, "I don't have anyone s-special..."

"Then why is fratello blushing?" Feliciano asked. Lovino narrowed his eyes; Feliciano knows more than he lets on... that sneaky little bastard. He and that potato bastard probably talk about him all the time behind his back. He wondered what else they presumed about him.

"I do not!" Lovino shouted, "Stop making assumptions!"

"Only when fratello admits he's got someone special!" Feliciano pressed with that large, happy smile ever present on his face. Lovino wanted to hit something. Why did he have to be so persistent?

"Will you just shut the hell up and leave me alone? You're being so annoying!"

"Ve, if fratello wants," Feliciano smiled and bounced away to the stove where he was making some pasta sauce. Lovino watched him for a moment then sipped his water sulkily.

Why couldn't he admit it? Feliciano knew and he wasn't hiding it. Perhaps Lovino had been too obvious... he had been spending a lot of time with Antonio lately... more than he used to. Then again, he had only spent two nights away from home, but maybe Feliciano noticed that he was coming home later and later. He huffed a little; he wasn't that obvious. There was no way he was that obvious.

He finished the rest of his water quickly then walked away to his bedroom, "I'm taking a nap before work," he told his brother briefly.

"Ve, okay!" Feliciano called as Lovino closed his door. The younger brother smiled to himself, "Silly fratello..."

Lovino decided to take a different route to work. It was just as quick as his usual route, but he decided he needed a change of scenery. He felt as though his life was a vicious cycle: wake up, eat, go to work, get annoyed by Antonio, sleep, and repeat.

He placed his hands in his pockets and he kept his gaze to the ground when he heard voices. He looked up, seeing three figures in the middle of the road. Two with short hair, one with slightly longer, wavier hair... and Lovino would know them anywhere and he had really hoped he wouldn't have to see them again. He ducked behind a parked car and watched the three vampires talk. Gilbert and Francis stood side by side while Antonio stood in front of them. Lovino squinted; it was dark and the three males were illuminated by the street lamp that stood a little to their right. Antonio was speaking, though Lovino couldn't tell what he was saying. He was gesturing with his arms, looking as though the conversation was serious. He couldn't quite see his face, but he knew that he wasn't smiling.

Though Lovino couldn't see Gilbert or Francis' faces, he could tell that the two were not in the best of moods. Gilbert had his hands clenched into fists which rested at his sides and even though Francis stood with one hand on his hip, his posture looked tense.

He wondered what they were talking about.

He decided that some conversations were best left unheard and undisturbed so he turned to leave. As he stood, his heel accidentally dragged across the concrete road and the three vampires snapped to alert. Lovino froze and sighed when he saw three sets of eyes on him. Great... so much for staying hidden.

"Lovi? What are you doing here?" Antonio called. He waved the Italian over and the two other vampires sighed slightly. Lovino hesitated for a moment then walked towards them, knowing he had no choice.

"Don't call me that, asshole! And I decided to take a different route to work. Is this why you couldn't walk with me?" he asked. Gilbert and Francis were Antonio's friends, he knew that, but he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous and angry. They had threatened him and his brother... shouldn't Antonio be a little mad at them?

"Why? What's wrong with your usual one?" Antonio asked and placed at arm around Lovino when he was close enough. Gilbert narrowed his eyes and Francis stared at Lovino like he wanted to eat him. The Italian shivered; he wouldn't put it past the Frenchman if he tried.

"Nothing, I just wanted a change... is that so fucking wrong?" Lovino snapped and tried to shrug out of the Spaniards hold but Antonio held him close.

"You're getting too close to him, Toni," Gilbert said, regarding Lovino for a moment then looking back at his Spanish friend.

"I am not!" Antonio retorted, tightening his grip around the Italian. Lovino hated affection in public, but if it meant feeling safe from Gilbert and Francis then he welcomed it with open arms.

"You are! Can't you see it?"

"Why it so wrong of me to be happy?" Antonio asked, sounding rather hurt. Lovino blinked at the tone of his voice... he hated it when Antonio sounded like that. Antonio should be happy and smiling, not looking worried and stressed like he did now. And it was all Gilbert's fault, again.

"Listen, I'm only saying this because I care... just do what you have to do and leave it like that."

"Just take his blood and go? Use him? I don't think so," Antonio narrowed his eyes. He really was getting annoyed; Lovino could tell. He was growing tense and he could tell that he was trying to hold back the anger.

"You don't have to... you know..."

"Yes, I do... and I don't have to listen to you. Come on Lovi, we're leaving..." Antonio steered the Italian away from the German but Gilbert stopped them.

"I just said you have to give him your blood!" Gilbert shouted, "I didn't say fuck him!"

"We're not doing that!" Lovino turned on his heel and shouted back, mortified. His face blossomed into a deep, red blush, "Bastard!"

"You know he wants to!"

"Shut the fuck up, potato bastard!" Lovino snapped and ducked out of Antonio's hold, "I'm not listening to your shit!" he grabbed hold of Antonio's wrist and began to drag the Spaniard away from the scene. As he walked, he heard Gilbert protest but Francis telling him to just leave it. Lovino knew that probably wouldn't be the last of them.

"They're such assholes!" The Italian raged as they walked down the path. Antonio was silently sulking next to him; his expression was dark and his lips were stuck out in a pout.

"I don't like arguing with Gilbert and Francis... they're my friends..."

"Well, they're pretty shitty friends..." Lovino stated and let go of Antonio's wrist in favor of folding his arms across his chest.

"No, don't say that... they're not, they just... just don't understand."

"I bet that wine bastard fucks that Canadian," Lovino mumbled to himself. Antonio probably heard him, and if he did he didn't respond. Lovino ranted quietly to himself before sighing and looking at Antonio again, "So what was that about?"

"They said I'm getting too close to you. I can't help it, I like you."

"I know you do... you've said it often enough..." Lovino huffed. Antonio shook his head lightly and continued, "They said I'll just end up getting hurt."

Lovino stayed quiet. Would he get hurt? Were Gilbert and Francis that adamant that Lovino was good for nothing more than his blood?

"It's no good falling for a human... especially when you have this... curse."

Lovino remained silent and Antonio blinked. He smiled slightly, but it wasn't true, "I'm sorry, Lovi. I shouldn't have burdened you with this."

"Shut up asshole. It's not a burden. Listen, don't pay attention to those bastards; they know nothing."

"Are you saying that I should love you? Because I do..."

Lovino blinked and stopped in his tracks. Did he hear that right? "Wh-what?"

"I love you," Antonio said, "I know you don't love me yet but I just felt as though I needed to say it," he looked away. Lovino narrowed his eyes; Goddamn it, why did he hate it so much when Antonio looked so hurt.

He didn't know how to handle the information he just received... so he didn't try. He pushed it to the back of his mind and pretended like it didn't happen.

The Italian sighed and unfolded his arms from his chest and offered his hand to the vampire, "If I let you hold my hand for the rest of the walk to work, will you stop fucking moping?"

Antonio looked down at his hand, then back at Lovino and for the first time that night, he smiled a genuine smile and took his hand in his, "Si..."


	10. Chapter 10

Lovino wondered why he even bothered.

He stood in the stuffy kitchen, making yet another pizza. This place... it wasn't anything special; it was just a small restaurant on the high street which attracted tourists rather than locals. He often wondered if he could move on to bigger and better things but a part of him told him why bother? He had a stable job, along with his brother, and they were earning money to get them by, so why should he quit? If he did, he would only have a hard enough time finding another job... so leaving this one was risky.

Feliciano had often talked about opening a restaurant together. Lovino, obviously, had shot him down with all the disadvantages of doing that and the plan was abandoned.

"_It would never work," he had told Feliciano the day he had suggested it, "It would be too difficult."_

"_Ve, why?" the younger brother had questioned innocently. Lovino had sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "First, how are we going to get the money to pay for it? Second, if we ever do manage to get the money, how are we going to keep up with bills and shit? What if the restaurant fails? What if no one gives a shit about it and we go out of business? What then?"_

_Lovino's pessimistic views got to his brother and that smile of his vanished from his lips and he nodded, "Ve, fratello is right... but maybe one day..."_

"_Keep dreaming, Feli... because a dream is all it fucking is..."_

Lovino found himself sharing his brother's dream. He wanted to run his own place, be his own boss. He liked that idea a lot... but he had no idea how to start his own business and he doubted Feliciano knew either. He sighed and finished putting the topping on the pizza and he put it in the oven, then started on the next.

How repetitive.

Lovino's shift finished early that night, due to the restaurant being quiet. He cleared up the kitchen, ready for the staff the next day and grabbed his jacket. He slipped it on, and walked outside into the cool air. He shivered a little and looked around. Antonio was no where in sight. Lovino huffed; he was probably arguing with those so-called friends of his... but then again, he probably didn't know his shift had finished early. Holding his jacket closer to his body for warmth, he walked down the street and back his apartment complex.

Half way home, he was met with a familiar figure walking towards him. He narrowed his eyes as the figure stopped and stared at him for a moment. Lovino stood still and the figure approached him once again, "Lovi?"

"What, asshole?"

"I thought you finished at midnight?" Antonio said. He stood a few paces in front of him and looked at the Italian with a puzzled expression. Lovino huffed, "Have you ever heard of finishing early? The restaurant was quiet so they let me off."

"Oh! That's great! That means we have more time to hang out!" Antonio said with a big smile. The argument earlier with Gilbert and Francis seemed forgotten and Antonio was back to his normal too-happy self. Lovino just shrugged; he knew he had no choice. Antonio followed him everywhere.

"Whatever, asshole. I'm tired and I want to go home," he said and began to walk again. Antonio nodded and walked with him. He tried to hold his hand but the Italian wouldn't let him.

"Aww Lovi! You let me earlier!" Antonio pouted.

"That was earlier! Now stop it!" Lovino snapped. He shoved his hands into his pockets and scowled. Antonio had tried putting his arm around the smaller male, only to get a smack for his efforts.

"Why won't you let me hold you? Why don't you let me—"

"Shut UP, Antonio!" Lovino hissed, "You know why so stop acting like you don't!"

Antonio pouted but kept his hands to himself for once. He remained quiet for a few moments before asking, "Are we going back to your place?"

"Who said anything about 'we'?"

"Aww, don't be mean!" Antonio stated, once again trying to hug the Italian beside him. This time he succeeded and held a very irritated Lovino close and he nuzzled his cheek affectionately. This, however, didn't sit well with the annoyed Italian and he pushed and shoved at the stupid vampire in a feeble attempt of trying to get free.

"Gah! Stop that! You're a fucking vampire, for Christ's sake! Start acting like one!"

"Eh?" Antonio questioned, looking down at his captured Italian.

"You know... be scary and stuff! That's what vampires do, right?" Lovino huffed. Antonio paused then laughed, nuzzling him again, earning shouts of protest.

"Oh Lovi! Haven't you learnt anything from being with me! We're not all scary!" Antonio stated with a wide smile. His fangs glinted under the orange glare of the street lamps and his eyes sparkled. Lovino had never noticed how green they were until now...

"You should know we're not all bad!" Antonio said, "Vampirism is just a condition... it doesn't change who we are!"

"Fuck... you're telling me you've always been like this?" Lovino mumbled, but Antonio obviously didn't catch the disdain in his voice as he nodded and replied happily, "Si!"

"Fuck my life..."

Antonio shook his head, "No, don't. At least you've still got a life..."

Lovino sighed and changed the subject; he didn't want Antonio growing depressed again, "Shut up and let go of me. We'll go back to my place..."

Antonio beamed and complied with his wishes, letting him go and allowing him to walk yet again. With a small sigh, Lovino walked down the street and rounded the corner which would take him to his apartment building. They walked in silence for the rest of the time, Antonio only starting to hum when they arrived on Lovino's floor. The Italian pulled his keys out and inserted them into the lock, only to find it was open. He pushed open the door and the smell of pasta sauce drifted past him.

"Mmm..." Antonio sighed happily as he inhaled. He walked past Lovino and said, "That smells good!"

Lovino watched Feliciano turn around and for a moment he looked surprised. He then smiled brightly and said, "Ve! Thanks!"

"Fratello, I thought you were with the potato bastard tonight?" Lovino questioned. He walked inside and closed the door; he didn't want Feliciano to know about Antonio... after their previous conversation he would guess something was going on.

"Ve, I was but we cancelled. Ludwig said he had to take care of something!"

Lovino had a good idea what that something was and by the way Antonio tensed slight beside him, he knew too. But, he didn't let it affect him because he practically bounded towards Feliciano and offered his hand, "I'm Antonio, I'm your brother's b—"

"Friend! Just friend," Lovino hissed. Sure, they had kissed a few times but he wouldn't call him... that... would he?

Antonio looked over at Lovino before turning back to Feliciano, "Si... friend."

"Ve! I'm Feliciano, Lovi's brother!" the younger Italian shook the Spaniards hand and frowned slightly, "Ve... you're hand is cold."

"Well... I have just been outside... it isn't very warm," Antonio chuckled. Feliciano took the bait and beamed, "Okay! Ve, it's nice that fratello has a friend."

"Fratello, why are you making pasta? It's 11:30 at fucking night!" Lovino said, trying to change the subject. Antonio and Feliciano ignored him and continued talking.

"Does Lovi bring friends home often?"

"No... Not at all, actually. I think you're the first."

"Feliciano!" Lovino snapped, blushing. Antonio merely laughed, having not heard the older Italian and he continued to speak, "Well I'm glad I'm the first!"

"Ve, me too... though fratello hasn't been coming home that often... does that mean he's with you?"

"Si, it does."

"Ve! I knew he had someone special!"

"No! He's not special! He's just a friend, that's all!" Lovino protested. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Once again, he was ignored, "Hey! Is anyone listening to me?"

"Si, I'd like to think I was special!"

"Will you stop talking about me!? I'm right here! Fuck!"

"Ve, fratello must like you very much..." Feliciano smiled, having figured out that Antonio was much more than a friend. The vampire smiled, his fangs hidden away. He wasn't stupid.

"STOP!" Lovino shouted. This time, Feliciano and Antonio turned to look at him. The older Italian's cheeks were flushed red and he looked livid. How dare they talk about him like that when he was standing right there! It was extremely rude and unnecessary! He wasn't going to be treated as though he were invisible!

"Stop fucking talking about me!" he snapped, "I wish I never brought you back," he glared at Antonio, who beamed back and replied, "I was going to come anyway."

"How?"

"Through your window and—"

"OKAY! Enough of that," Lovino said quickly, giving Antonio a warning glare. Feliciano just smiled at the two; he was happy his brother had found someone.

"Who wants pasta?" he asked and turned back to the stove. Antonio's eyes lit up and he nodded happily, "Si, I do!"

Lovino wondered if he could even eat pasta, then he remembered the time at the restaurant when they first met. He must be able to... not that he cared or anything. And that still didn't explain why Feliciano was making pasta at midnight.

"Whatever, bastard... just hurry up..."

Dinner... if it could be called dinner... went well. Antonio and Feliciano got along as though they had been friends for years. The two laughed and talked as they got to know each other while Lovino sulked over his bowl of pasta.

He had no intention of having Antonio meet Feliciano. Not with the shit that had been happening lately. But he felt something odd. He didn't want Feliciano to know him. Lovino almost wanted to keep Antonio to himself. Childishly, he told himself he had him first. He continued to sulk, while Antonio told Feliciano about his hobbies and whatnot.

The Spaniard was careful not to let anything slip about his... 'problem'. As far as he was concerned, Feliciano knew nothing and it was going to stay that way. Lovino knew that and Antonio knew it too. Antonio had even made up a story when the younger Italian had asked how he had met his fratello.

"We met while Lovi walked to work!" Antonio said gleefully. Lovino glared at the nickname. The story wasn't entirely made up, because that part was true, "And from the moment I saw him I knew immediately I wanted to know him better!"

"Become friends, ve?" Feliciano asked with a smile. Lovino turned his glare to him instead. He knew what he was doing and he didn't like it. Feliciano really wasn't as stupid as he looked.

"Si, friends," Antonio stated with that ever-present smile.

Dinner ended on a high note. Feliciano and Antonio cleared up before the younger declared he was tired. He bid his brother and Antonio goodnight and wandered to his room, and as soon as the door closed Antonio ducked Lovino's hand as it tried to slap the shit out of him.

"Calm down!" he laughed and caught hold of the Italian's wrists as he tried to stroke him again. Lovino wriggled around in his grip and let loose a string of curses in Italian and Antonio didn't even acknowledge it. He just smiled, just like he usually would.

"Aww, Lovi! Don't be mad! I was going to meet your brother at some point, wasn't I?"

"That's not the point!" Lovino snapped, "He now thinks there's... something going on!"

"But there is!"

"No. No there isn't! I've told you how I feel about this!"

Antonio's smile faded. Lovino had indeed told him how he felt... and he understood, "I know... I just can't help myself... I really l—"

"Don't say it..."

Antonio paused, looking into Lovino's eyes, "Say what."

Silence descended upon the two males and Lovino looked away. The situation was getting awkward and he didn't want that, not now, "Never mind, just do what you have to do... I'm tired."

"Ah, si..." Antonio seemed to brighten up at the idea of blood and he smiled again. He wrapped his arms around Lovino's waist and without any further hesitation he bit down into the tender flesh and began to suck. Lovino's hands found Antonio's shirt and he gripped the soft material as waves of pleasure coursed through his body. It was happening again.

"A-ah..." Lovino moaned out, and blushed. He'd never really been verbal during this process before. He usually sat there and let Antonio do what he needed to do. He felt Antonio's grip tighten around his waist as he continued to suck. Lovino in return tightened his grip on his shirt, surely making it creased. He felt himself move backwards and Antonio pinned him against the counter. His hands found his sides and began to rub gently. Lovino's cheeks deepened with that red blush and he let out another needy moan.

Antonio returned the groan, causing a slight vibration against his skin, making Lovino let out a small gasp. This was just too much. Never in his life has someone caused him this much pleasure. No woman alive would male him feel this good.

Lovino wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing because Antonio seemed to remember himself and pull away. He licked over the wound to close the small puncture marks and he grinned stupidly, "Heh... I seem to have left a larger mark this time..."

"Shut up... bastard..." Lovino murmured. He slowly released his grip on Antonio's shirt and the Spaniard kept staring at him, like he was the only thing on Earth.

"Eres guapísimo..." he said softly, gently caressing Lovino's blushing cheeks, "You have never done that for me before. Why now?"

"I-I don't know bastard... I guess... I guess it kind of made me feel g-good..." Lovino huffed, embarrassed. Antonio looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled, "Si... I suppose it does..."

"N-not that it means anything!" Lovino protested and shoved Antonio's hand away from his face. The vampire just smiled that happy, beautiful smile and shrugged, "If you say so..."

"Y-yeah. I do... so there!" Lovino huffed, his cheeks still dusted with a light pink blush.

"Estás muy mono cuando te sonrojas..."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"You're an asshole... A-and we shouldn't have done this here!" Lovino said with a glare. What if Feliciano had seen? That would have taken a lot of explaining; explaining that neither he nor Antonio wanted to do. He sighed and noticed the time; 1am... it really was getting late. He was grateful for his boss giving him night shifts. He wouldn't have to wake up early in the morning.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

"I'm coming with you!" Antonio said happily and followed Lovino into his room. Of course, Lovino didn't have a double bed like Antonio so lying together would be a bit of a squeeze. However, Antonio was determined to do so anyway so Lovino had to deal with it. Lovino got changed (after demanding that the Spaniard looked away) and crawled into bed. He felt string arms wrap around him and in his tired state, he didn't move away.

"I don't approve of this..." Lovino muttered to himself as he got himself comfortable.

"Si, I know. But I like it anyway!" Antonio replied and nuzzled him gently. This earned yet another blush from the Italian; he would have to work on that later. Damn it all.

"If you try anything creepy, asshole, I swear to God I'm going fucking beat you up with garlic then drown you in holy water."

Antonio laughed nervously; he wasn't sure if it was an empty threat. It was hard to tell with Lovino, "You know I won't, Lovi. You can trust me."

"Well whatever," the Italian mumbled sleepily, "I mean it. I promise I'll do it... and stop calling me that. I hate that nickname."

"It's cute."

"It's stupid. Now shut the hell up and let me sleep."

"You're the one who keeps talking," Antonio chuckled and placed a kiss to Lovino's hair gently.

"No I'm not. You're being an asshole and keeping me awake. Just because you don't need sleep, doesn't mean I don't."

"Lovi. Hush and sleep, you're keeping yourself awake," Antonio snickered.

"Fuck you."

"Seriously, Lovi. Goodnight."

Lovino grumbled under his breath and adjusted his position slightly, "Goodnight... stupid vampire bastard..."

_Translations:_

_Eres guapísimo- you're beautiful_

_Estás muy mono cuando te sonrojas- you look pretty when you blush_


End file.
